Todo mi pasado
by Sam245
Summary: Hermione es mandada al pasado,en el cual conoce a los merodeadores y le enseñan lo que es vivir con ellos. ¿Estara lista para regresar a su tiempo? lo cual significaria perder a su amor verdadero. Traduccion de All my yesterdaysCOMPLETO
1. Prologo

Hola a todos :)

AVISO: ESTOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SI NO A ROWLING, todo le pertenece a Rowling y a la Warner.

Antes que nada quiero decirles que esta historia NO es mía, es una traducción. La verdadera historia se llama "All my yesterdays", y tengo el pleno consentimiento de la autora para hacer esta traducción. Esta es mi 6 historia publicada, espero que la disfruten al igual que yo la disfrute al momento en que la conocí.

_Todo mi pasado._

_Prólogo._

Se volvió a despertar en aquella fría noche, volvió a tener el sueño. El sueño, en el cual se encontraba en otro tiempo, y ella no era la come libros como la conocían actualmente.

Viendo el reloj, se dio cuenta que eran la 1.15am, ella sabía que no podría volver a dormirse, por más que lo intentara. Así que decidió ir a la cocina de su pequeño departamento.

Con una taza de café decidió salir al balcón, prefería el aire de del campo en lugar del frío aire que se respiraba en Londres, pero en las noches que volvía a tener aquella pesadilla, no podía distinguir que ambiente le gustaba más.

Vio la ciudad que empezó a ser su casa, después de su graduación. Ella sabía que lo que había hecho se llamaba escapar, pero no le importaba, aquí podía desaparecer entre tantas personas. Aquí ella no tendría que enfrentar a las personas que conocía y lo más importante podría olvidar por unos momentos.

Pero entonces hubo una noche como aquella, cuando el sueño se volvió realidad, mostrándole un tiempo pasado en donde encontró todo lo que necesitaba para vivir. Regresando a un tiempo en el cual ella no pertenecía y no podría regresar.

Claro, fue una noche como aquella, la cual la recordaba perfectamente. Era como si fuera ayer cuando el accidente, que cambió su vida, sucedió. Sentada en la sal, recordó esa historia.


	2. La nueva imagen

_Todo mi pasado._

_1.- La Nueva Imagen._

El despertador sonó causando que Hermione saltara de la cama. Recordó que le faltaban empacar unas cosas para empezar su último año en Howgarts y no pensaba empezar mal el año, llegando tarde y no poder tomar el tren a tiempo.

Tomando un cambio de ropa, se metió al baño. Probablemente tomó el baño más corto en la historia, pero lo importante era que había logrado aplacar su cabello y por eso estaba feliz.

Escogió su ropa cuidadosamente, había cambiado mucho físicamente durante el verano, ahora tenía una figura muy bonita. Así que decidió ponerse alguna ropa que acentuara su figura.

También quería enseñar el bronceador que logro obtener en sus vacaciones en España. Así que decidió ponerse un halter negro con un escote en V, de frente. Como unos 10 cm se podían ver de su estomago, cosa que hacía que Hermione se viera increíblemente sexy.

Después de haber desayunado su platillo favorito (huevos con queso y tocino) y de haber recogido todos lo libro que tenía en su cuarto (aunque lo más seguro es que no los usaría durante todo el año)

Hermione se vio en es espejo, estudiando su aspecto, era seguro que había cambiado, ella lo notaba, pero la pregunta ¿Sus amigos lo notarían? En ese momento su padre le gritó era hora de irse

Al momento de salir de se casa, la vio muy detenidamente, ya que Hermione tenía el presentimiento que esta iba a ser l última vez que la iba a ver, y ese sentimiento no le gustaba nada.

* * *

Harry y Ron estaban parados a lado del tren esperando a su amiga. Cuando Hermione paso por la barrera pudo ver la cara de sus amigos, definitivamente habían notado los cambios.

-Hermione-dijo Ron- te ves espectacular

-Si- dijo Harry en un susurro- te ves muy bien

-Gracias-dijo Harry sonriendo- ¿Me podrían ayudar a subir mi baúl al tren?

-Claro-dijeron los 2 al mismo tiempo

Harry y Ron se llevaron su baúl de la estación al compartimiento que habían reservado antes. Ninguno de los 2 podía creer cuanto había cambiado Hermione, definitivamente España le había hecho algo muy bueno.

Harry volteo a ver a Ron y le dio ganas de reír, ya que el sabía que Ron estaba enamorado de Hermione. Ron le había contado ese pequeño secreto al final del año pasado. Harry estaba seguro que Hermione no correspondía estos sentimientos y por esa razón Harry sentía pena por su amigo.

Ron sabía que iba a ser un año muy largo, ya que aunque Hermione no lo supiera, iba a torturar a Ron cada día ya que sabía perfectamente que nunca iba a ser suya. El sabía perfectamente que Hermione no sentía lo mismo que él, pero por más que trataba de esconder sus sentimientos no podía ya que eran muy obvios.

Al poco tiempo Hermione entro al compartimiento cargando la canasta de Crookshanks. Al momento de ver a Ron se sintió un poco mal, sabía que le gustaba a Ron, pero ella no podía corresponder esos sentimientos y lo que más le dolió era la mirada de dolor que Ron tenía.

* * *

NOTA DE LA AUTORA:

AVISO: ESTOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SI NO A ROWLING, todo le pertenece a Rowling y a la Warner. Tmb quiero que sepan que este es un mundo alterno, en esta historia no hay nada relacionado con la magia.

Hola a todos :)

Espero que les haya gustado la historia, como ya les había dicho esta historia NO es mía, por eso pienso que los capítulo son muy cortos, así que decidí actualizar de 2 en 2, para que se den una idea de la historia más rápido.

Espero que le haya gustado, por favor déjenme reviews, sugerencias, tomatazos, todo es bien recibido JAJAJA.

Hasta la proxima.


	3. El Accidente

Hola a todos :)

AVISO: ESTOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SI NO A ROWLING, todo le pertenece a Rowling y a la Warner.

_Todo mi pasado._

_2.- El accidente._

-¿Como les fue en el verano chicos?-pregunto Hermione

-Aburrido hasta que logre irme de la casa de los Dursley-dijo Harry- fui y estuve un tiempo en la mansión Black para arreglarla un poco. Ya que desde que Voldemort desapareció y que Sirius murió, este nos heredo la casa a Lupin y a mí. Y según esto es el lugar más seguro para mí. Además que me gusta vivir con Lupin

-Sí, suena genial- dijo Ron. Lo malo es que tuve que estar escuchando a Ginny hablando sobre sus novios. Y lo pero fue que mi mama no para en decirme que tengo que ser el próximo premio anual de la casa. Cree que me volveré como Percy. Ah por cierto, regresó el hipócrita y se disculpo por todas las cosas que hizo. Y por eso mama regresa a ser la de "Percy esto", "Percy aquello"

Harry y Hermione al escuchar esto no pudieron evitar reírse. Ambos sabían que tan hartarte podía ser la Señora Weasley con respecto a Percy. Y que siempre estaba comparando a Ron con Percy, cosa que odiaba el menor de los Weasley.

-Te podrías haber venido con Lupin y conmigo. Además todo lo que hicimos fue limpiar la casa. Esta hecha un relajo-dijo Harry- entonces, Hermione ¿Cómo estuvo España?

-España-dijo Hermione sonriendo, al recordar los maravillosos momentos que paso ahí- fue genial, para empezar su historia es muy interesante. Había tanto que aprender. Pero no me dio tiempo de conocer todo, porque las tiendas son geniales ahí, tienen las cosas más padres que he visto. Y un día fui a una corrida de toros.

-Wow-dijo Ron- ¿Corren con toros?

-Más bien dicho- dijo Harry en tono bromista- corren para que no los alcancen los toros.

-Oh

-De todas formas-continuo Hermione- los bailarines son impresionantes. En verdad se meten en el baile y en la música, por algo viven de eso. Muchos de los viejos edificios siguen de pie. Logre ver un castillo en Turengano, que fue construido en el Siglo XVII, y ahí vi una pelea de toros- dijo emocionada.

-Suena divertidísimo-dijo Ron

-¿Cuál fue tu parte favorita del país?-pregunto Harry

-Definitivamente las playas

-Creí que ibas a decir que los libros-dijo Harry sonriendo

-Siento desilusionarte, pero las playas fueron lo mejor

-Suena que te la pasaste bomba-dijo Ron

-La verdad si

De pronto la puerta del compartimiento se abrió dejando ver a Draco Malfoy y sus 2 amigotes, Crabbe y Goyle. Draco veía fijamente a cada una de las personas que se encontraban en ese lugar, hasta que vio a Hermione y dijo:

-Mira, mira. El trío de oro- dijo sonriendo sarcásticamente- por fin a crecido. ¿Qué te paso Granger? Se ve que utilizaste, ¿cual es la palabra que ustedes usan? AH, la cirugía plástica este verano.

Ron al escuchar esto iba a pegarle a Malfoy, pero Hermione reacciono antes y lo sostuvo de la playera y lo sentó y con una sonrisa dijo- Y ¿Qué te paso a ti Malfoy? ¿Te la pasaste cerca del excremento? Porque tu cara lo dice.

Malfoy al escuchar esto se le borro la sonrisa sarcástica y dijo- ten cuidado con lo que dices Granger. Nunca podrás adivinar que te puede pasar

-¿Seguro que puedes decir cosas así Malfoy? con eso que tu amor Voldemort esta desaparecido y tu padre en la calle, ¿es sabio decir eso?-pregunto Hermione de la manera más dulce y humanitaria que pudo, pero con una cara de superioridad increíble.

-¿Por qué tu maldita sangre sucia…

-Cállate arrogante lombriz-dijo Ron al escuchar como había llamado a su amiga.

Todo había sucedido demasiado rápido para entender lo que acababa de pasar. Cada uno de los chicos soltó su hechizo, y de pronto Hermione salto en medio de los 2. Los hechizos chocaron en ella al mismo tiempo. Y después una luz blanca invadió el compartimiento.

Cuando la luz desapareció, Hermione había desaparecido

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto Harry- ¿Dónde esta Hermione?

-Los hechizos-empezó Draco- chocaron en ella al mismo tiempo. Nunca había visto eso. Mi padre me dijo que eso podía pasar, pero…

Harry al escuchar eso fue a donde estaba Draco, y lo agarró de la túnica-¿Qué podía pasar? ¿Qué te dijo tu padre sobre los hechizos que chocan en las personas?

-Creo que la mandamos al pasado


	4. Estudiante de Intercambio

_Todo mi pasado._

_3.-Estudiante de Intercambio._

Cuando Hermione se despertó se encontraba en un compartimento vació-_¿Dónde están los chicos?-_pensaba Hermione_- ¿De quien son esas cosas? Mi cabeza me esta matando_

Entonces las imágenes empezaron a llegar a la cabeza de Hermione. Malfoy llegando al compartimiento. Él y Ron apuntándose con las varitas, ella en medio. Una luz blanca y después en ese compartimiento sola.

De pronto escucho risas y unas pisadas que se aproximaban al compartimiento.

-Esa estuvo buena, Canuto, viejo amigo- dijo una voz

-_¿Canuto?-_pensaba Hermione- _NO, no puede ser_

-¿Viste su cara Cornamenta? No se la esperaba. Te apuesto que no se podrá quitar el hechizo hasta que lleguemos a Howgarts¿Tu qué dices Lunático?-dijo una segunda voz

-¿Cornamenta¿Howgarts¿Lunático?- pensaba Hermione, pero cuando unió todas las piezas se dio cuenta que estaba en el mismo lugar, pero en el pasado.

-Creo que fue un muy buen hechizo, pero ¿No se pudieron esperar hasta que estuviéramos en Howgarts?- dijo la voz de Lupin

-Bueno ni modo, mejor vamos a sentarnos-dijo la 1ra voz abriendo la puerta

Cuando la puerta se abrió, apareció la replica de Harry, lo cual dejo asombrada a Hermione.

-Vamos Cornamenta- dijo una voz, quitando a todo el que se interpusiera en su camino- no te das cuenta que estorbas-pero al darse cuenta que no estaban solos se callo y dijo- Hola

-Hola-dijo Hermione- lo siento mucho, no sabía que este compartimiento estaba ocupado, mejor me voy.

Hermione se dispuso a salir, pero Sirius se lo impidió y le dijo- NO esta bien. No nos importa compartir- dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Hermione trato de regresarle la sonrisa, pero era muy difícil. Ya que apenas había superado la muerte de Sirius y ahora lo ve vivo. Sin ninguna preocupación en sus ojos. Con el pelo largo (un poco más que el de Harry) qua hacía que se viera muy bien.

-Te puedes sentar-dijo Sirius sonriendo- no mordemos. Bueno, algunos de nosotros- agrego viendo a Lupin

Hermione se sentó junto a la venta, pero se sorprendo cuando vio que Sirius se sentaba a lado de ella. Ya que James y Remus se sentaron enfrente de ellos.

-¿Eres de 1er año?-pregunto Remus para romper el silencio

-No-dijo Hermione rápidamente-soy una estudiante de intercambio de Beauxbaton

-¿Qué año?-dijo James

-7to

-Nosotros también-dijo Sirius alegre-podemos enseñarte el castillo. Por cierto, soy Sirius Black. Y esos 2 son James Potter y Remus Lupin.

-Yo soy Hermione Granada-fue lo primero que se le ocurrió-Saben voy a necesitar hablar con Dumbledore cuando lleguemos al castillo

-Naturalmente-dijo Remus- te llevaremos sin ningún problema

-Gracias, espero que no sea mucha molestia-añadió Hermione

-Oh, no-dijo Sirius-no será ninguna molestia

Después de un rato Hermione se pudo a platicar con Lupin sobre libros. Para los 3 la chica era la más bella que habían visto. Tenía el pelo color chocolate con unos pequeños bucles. Sus ojos combinaban con su pelo, y los cuales era muy demostrativo, por lo tanto era muy fácil perderse en ellos. Su cuerpo tenía las curvas necesarias en los lugares precisos, su sonrisa. Su sonrisa era la más brillante en todo el cuarto

James se distrajo cuando la puerta se abrió. Mostrando al objeto de todas las fantasías de James. Pero para la sorpresa de Sirius y Remus no le hizo caso, incluso se volteo a la ventana para admirar el paisaje.

-Sólo venia para regañarlos, chicos, por lo que le hicieron a Severus. Espero que en el futuro se comporten- dijo mientras azotaba la puerta al salir.

-Wow, Hermione, esa era Liliana Evans. James esta loquito por ella

-Sí, pero me voy a dar por vencido-dijo James

-¿QUE?-gritaron Remus y Sirius

-Es inútil tratar de conquistarla cuando ella me odio-dijo James tristemente, mientras salía del compartimiento.

* * *

NOTA DE LA AUTORA:

AVISO: ESTOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SI NO A ROWLING, todo le pertenece a Rowling y a la Warner. Tmb quiero que sepan que este es un mundo alterno, en esta historia no hay nada relacionado con la magia.

Hola a todos :)

¿Cómo están? Espero que les hayan gustado estos 2 capítulos, y como siempre les pido su opinión sobre estos capítulos.

Quiero agradecerles a:

- noelia

- Seyruu

-Laia Bourne Black

Por haberme dejado mis primeros reviews. Quiero que sepan que todo muy en cuenta sus comentario (Noelia)ya que es muy probable que cambie el rated de la historia. Y para Seyruu la pareja principal es Sirius/Hermione.

Otra cosa que quiero que sepan en que esta historia la voy a tratar de actualizar todos los sábados, para que sepan más o menos cuando van a estar los siguientes capitulos.

Espero que le haya gustado, por favor déjenme reviews, sugerencias, tomatazos, todo es bien recibido JAJAJA.

Hasta la proxima.


	5. Lucius Malfoy

_Todo mi pasado._

_4.- Lucius Malfoy._

James regresó al poco rato acompañado por un chico pequeño y gordo, el cual Hermione conoció que era Peter Pettigrew. El ambiente era raro, ya que claramente se veía que ninguno de los presentes deseaba hablar, excepto Peter, que constantemente hacia intentos por llevar una conversación, pero todos sus intentos fallaban.

Finalmente el tren paro. Sirius se levanto y le ofreció su brazo a Hermione, la cual lo tomo encantada

-¿Tienes un baúl?-pregunto Sirius viendo hacia los lados-porque no esta aquí

-Ah sí, no se preocupen-dijo Hermione pensando en una excusa-vendrá pronto, lo que sucedió fue que se perdió cuando venia para acá.

-Ok-dijo Sirius, al escuchar eso Hermione se sintió aliviada aunque no sabía si se habían creído la mentira

Sirius la llevo hacia la salida del tren con James siguiéndolos. Hermione podía sentir varias miradas curiosas dirigidas hacia ella.

Cuando Sirius le abrió la puerta del carruaje, Hermione pude sentir la presencia de alguien atrás de ella. Al momento en que vio a los chicos, vio que estos habían agarrado sus varitas y las tenían listas por sí algo pasaba. Hermione al ves esto decidió voltearse a ver quien era la persona misteriosa.

Cuando se volteo pudo ver los ojos más fríos que había visto alguna vez. El dueño de estos ojos le sonrió a Hermione, mientras tomaba la mana de Hermione, y se inclinaba lentamente para besarla

-Lucius Malfoy-dijo sosteniendo la mano de Hermione, esta trataba de recuperar su mano pero Lucius no se lo permitía- ¿Quién eres tú querida?

-No te interesa- dijo Sirius enojado, recuperando la mano de Hermione

Malfoy a l ver a Sirius no pudo evitar poner una cara de repulsión total, pero al ver a Hermione dijo- pienso que la que debe de decidir eso es ella. Debed de tener cuidado con las personas que te relaciones. No creo que quieras estar saliendo con la persona equivocada. Yo te puedo ayudar-dijo sonriendo

-Creo que puedo decidir yo sola-dijo Hermione recordándolas palabras que le dijo Harry a Draco en su primer año- pero se necesito ayuda para encontrar un idiota egoísta, te buscare-dijo sonriendo mientras Sirius y James se morían de la risa

-Debes de tener cuidado, sobre como me hablas-dijo Malfoy-cosas extrañas pasan en las noches ¿sabes?

Sirius y James el escuchar esto avanzaron para lastimar a Malfoy, pero Hermione se detuvo-y las repercusiones suelen pasar esa misma noche

Al escuchar esto Malfoy se sintió muy mal y decidido irse, fue en ese momento cuando Hermione vio al otro chico. Era más bajo con el pelo grasiento. Su cara era casi transparente-_con que así era Snape_-pensó Hermione

-Será mejor que te vayas Snivellus-dijo Sirius-tu amo te esta dejando

Snape ignoro el comentario de Sirius y se volteo a ver a Hermione y dijo- cometes un gran error, te vas a arrepentir toda la vida

-No-dijo Hermione-lo único de lo que me arrepiento es de no decir que tan asqueroso es

Sirius y James estallaron en risas, lo cual causo el enojo de Snape, lo cual hizo que este saliera del compartimiento.

Cuando se encontraban todos los merodeadores juntos con Hermione. Sirius y James se estaban encargando de poner al día a Remus y a Peter, lo cual permitió que Hermione estuviera pensando en Harry y Ron- ¿Qué estarán haciendo ahorita?-pensaba Hermione-¿Sabrán lo que me paso? ¿Tienen idea de cómo regresarme a mí tiempo o al menos lo estarán intentando?

Hermione estaba tan concentrada en su charla interior, que no se dio cuenta que empezó a llorar. Ya de pronto Sirius la interrumpió- ¿Estas bien? Te veías muy triste y de pronto empezaste a llorar

-Sirius-dijo Hermione- sólo esta pensando en mis viejos amigos, los extraño muchísimo

-Lo siento-dijo Remus

-Puedes contar con nosotros-dijo Sirius tratando de limpiarle las lágrimas

NOTA DE LA AUTORA:

AVISO: ESTOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SI NO A ROWLING, todo le pertenece a Rowling y a la Warner. Tmb quiero que sepan que este es un mundo alterno, en esta historia no hay nada relacionado con la magia.

Hola a todos :)


	6. Dumbledore

_Todo mi pasado._

_5.- Dumbledore._

Sirius le ayudo a Hermione a cargar su baúl, además que le ofreció su mano para que pudiera bajar del tren sin ningún problema. De pronto Hermione se acordó que supuestamente no conocía nada, así que pudo cara de sorprendida

-Increíble ¿no?-dijo James mientras tomaba a Hermione de un brazo

-Si-dijo Hermione-no puedo esperar por verlo por adentro

Los chicos la metieron al castillo enseñándole todas las pinturas y pasillos, hasta que llegaron a la oficina de Dumbledore. Se pararon enfrente de la estatua de una gárgola y James dijo- empieza a nombrar todos lo dulces que conozcas

James y Virus empezaron de inmediato con esto

-Ranas de chocolate

-Grageas de todos los sabores

-Palillos de aniz

De pronto Hermione dijo-Dulce de azúcar- e instantáneamente la gárgola se movió

-¿Cómo no me acorde de esa?-se reprendió Sirius

-Porque estabas enfocado en otros dulces-dijo Hermione

-Chicos, muchas gracias-dijo Hermione-creo que ya me las arreglo yo, desde aquí

Ambos chicos se sintieron ofendidos y se fueron. Hermione no pudo evitar reírse por la actitud infantil de estos 2. Subió las escaleras que le eran tan conocidas, toco la puerta y espero hasta que escuchara- Adelante- Hermione abrió la puerta con cuidado, pero al entrar quedo impresionada, la oficina estaba igual que es su tiempo y Dumbledore sentado en su vieja silla.

-¿Te puedo ayudar en algo querida?-pregunto Dumbledore

-Si profesor. Mi nombre es Hermione Granger. Soy del futuro señor. Estaba en el tren cuando un amigo tuvo una pelea con otro niño. Apuntaron sus varitas y yo me puse en medio. Ambos hechizos chocaron en mí y cuando desperté conocí a Sirius Black, James Potter y Remus Lupin. Necesito encontrar la forma de regresar a mi tiempo profesor.

-Si-dijo Dumbledore-veo su problema, golpeada por 2 hechizos. Tiene idea de ¿Cuales fueron los hechizos?

-No señor

-Bueno creo que mientras resuelvo esto, se tendrá que quedar aquí

-Si señor. Les dije a James, Sirius y Remus que mi nombre era Hermione Granada

-Lo que quiere decir que los conoce en su tiempo-dijo curiosamente- No, no me diga. No me diga más cosas del futuro, lo único que quiero es saber en que casa estaba.

-Gryffindor

-Supongo que quiere seguir en esa casa ¿cierto?

-Si señor-dijo Hermione esperando que la pusieran en su antigua casa- me encantaría

-Muy bien la pondré en Gryffindor. Le mandare los libros necesarios y las túnicas mañana, las cuales las encontrara en su dormitorio mañana- de repente Dumbledore dijo seriamente- le tengo que advertir Señorita Granger, o mejor dicho Señorita Granada, es muy raro lo que paso. Así

que pase lo que pase, la historia debe continuar su curso. No le puede decir a nadie sobre el futuro. Ya que si le da a alguien la mínima información la historia puede cambiar. ¿Me entiende?

-Si señor-dijo Hermione- lo entiendo

-Perfecto, ¿Qué clases tomaba este año?

Transfiguraciones, Historia de la Magia, Pociones, Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas, Herbología, Defensa Contra las Artes Obscuras, Astrología y Aritmacia

-Veo que estaba en muchas-dijo Dumbledore sonriendo- ¿Quiere dejar alguna?

-Aritmacia-dijo Hermione decididamente

NOTA DE LA AUTORA:

AVISO: ESTOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SI NO A ROWLING, todo le pertenece a Rowling y a la Warner. Tmb quiero que sepan que este es un mundo alterno, en esta historia no hay nada relacionado con la magia.

Hola a todos :)

¿Cómo están? Espero que les hayan gustado estos 2 capítulos, y como siempre les pido su opinión sobre estos capítulos.

Quiero agradecerles a las 4 personas que me dejaron su opinión, a los dos personas que lo hicieron anónimo, quiero contestarles aquí:

Para: LaDYaRGoSS: hola muchas gracias por tu opinión. Sobre lo que de la traducción que quieres, es muy padre hacerlo, así que cuando tengas la oportunidad no dudes en hacer, ya no te arrepentirás. Y sobre la descripción de España, estas en toda la razón. Ya que aunque yo soy de México, he ido algunas veces a España y me doy cuenta que como lo describe la autora es una tontería. Y como dices algunos creen que ustedes van vestidos de flamencos y de nosotros piensan que andamos en burros y que todos están vestidos de charros, casa que están falsa, pero bueno. Espero que me puedas decir que piensas de estoy dos capítulos.

Para: Lem B.G.: hola muchas gracias por tu review. Sobre las actualizaciones, este fict lo actualizo todos los sábados, para que puedas darte una idea de cuando revisar jeje. Me da mucho gusto que te haya gustado la historia y espero tus comentarios para la próxima

Espero que le haya gustado, por favor déjenme reviews, sugerencias, tomatazos, todo es bien recibido JAJAJA.

Hasta la proxima.


	7. Manipulación

_Todo mi pasado._

_6.-Manipulación._

Dumbledore llevo a Hermione al gran comedor, cuando entraron muchas cabezas se voltearon para verla, las cuales siguieron hasta que se sentó en la mesa de Gryffindor

-¿Gryffindor?-dijo Sirius sonriendo mientras se movía para que Hermione se sentara

-Si-dijo Hermione alegre, mientras se sentaba entre Sirius y James. Al poco tiempo Remus, Peter y Lily se sentaron junto a ellos

Hermione pudo notar que James estaba ignorando a la pelirroja, y como esta veía a Hermione con mucha curiosidad dijo

-Hermione Granada-dijo extendiendo su mano

-Liliana Evans-dijo tomando la mano de Lily

-Lo se-dijo Hermione-Sirius me dijo hace rato que fuste al compartimiento

-Ah-dijo Lily extrañada- por cierto Sirius, Snape no ha encontrado el contrahechizo, creo que debes de decírselo

-Sirius al verlo se rió y dijo- ¿Qué? Y hacerle la vida más fácil. Además se lo merece después de cómo trato a Hermione

-Píenselo-dijo James- el es muy bueno en pociones que lo haga él

Al escuchar esto Lily volteo a verlo, pero este la ignoraba en ese momento Hermione se dio cuenta que a Lily le gustaba James

-¿Tienes algo James?-pregunto Hermione inocentemente- estabas alegre en el tren

Al escuchar este cometario Sirius se dio cuenta de las intenciones de Hermione, la cual agrego- La única persona que no estaba con nosotros era Lily. Pero no creo que tengas algún problema con ella ¿O sí?

Sirius no pudo evitar la risa al ver como Hermione estaba manipulando a James

-No-dijo James sintiendo la mirada de Lily sobre él

-¿Qué pasa Prongs? No te escuche-dijo Sirius malévolamente

-NO-grito James-pero estas muy cerca de recibir tu merecido ahorita que lleguemos la dormitorio

-No le digas eso a Sirius-dijo Hermione tranquilamente, entonces si nosotros no hicimos nada ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

-Nada

-Si, claro-dijo Hermione sarcásticamente- entonces Malfoy es un Dios-todos al escuchar este comentario no pudieron evitar reírse, excepto James

-Lily-dijo Hermione ¿Qué crees que le sucede a James?

-¿Cómo quieres que sepa?-dijo Lily

De pronto un gran "Hah" salió de todas las personas que estaban escuchando la conversación

Hermione volteo a ver Sirius y le pregunto- ¿Qué piensas Sirius¿Cual puede ser el problema de James? Porque esta tan determinado por no ver a Lily. Y a Lily ¿Qué le pasa? Esta viendo a James y después se voltea, no entiendo porque se comportan así

-No lo se-dijo Sirius- Que les pasa a estas 2 personas, los 2 tratan de que el otro no vea como se miran. No entiendo porque no se ven fijamente los 2

-BASTA-gritaron James y Lily al mismo tiempo, cosa que ocasiono que varias personas los voltearan a ver. Hermione, Sirius y Remus no pudieron evitar empezar a reírse en el momento en que los niños de primer año entraban

-Haber, déjame ver si entiendo-dijo Hermione- James, tú puedes tener a cualquier chica de este cuarto, pero estas enamorado de Lily. Pero ella siempre se ha resistido a tus encantos, entonces actúas siempre en forma de conquistador. Lily a ti no te gustaba la actitud de James de "Soy todo un bombón", entonces siempre lo has rechazado. Pero este año, el no tiene esa actitud, entonces tu no tienes una defensa contra de él. Los 2 se gustan pero tienen miedo de ser el que lo admita

Antes que alguien pudiera decir una palabra el sorteo comenzó.

* * *

NOTA DE LA AUTORA:

AVISO: ESTOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SI NO A ROWLING, todo le pertenece a Rowling y a la Warner. Tmb quiero que sepan que este es un mundo alterno, en esta historia no hay nada relacionado con la magia.

Hola a todos :)

Sigan con el siguiente capitulo.


	8. Puede funcionar

_Todo mi pasado._

_7.- Puede funcionar._

-Eres buena-le susurro Sirius a Hermione durante el sorteo

-Todo lo que dijiste es cierto, por lo menos la parte de James

-Si-dijo Hermione viendo la cara de Sirius- es fácil adivinar, por la forma en que actúan

-Eres buena manipulando-dijo Sirius sonriendo-lograste controlar el temperamento de Lily

-Si, bueno-dijo Hermione sin pensar en una defensa para ella

-Lo cual no es malo-dijo Sirius rápidamente-piensa que es un mecanismo de defensa

-¿Mecanismo de defensa?-dijo Hermione extrañada-le tendré que decir eso a mí mama, la próxima vez que me grite por tratar de manipular a mi papa

-Crees que te creerá

-Ni de loca-dijo Hermione volteándose para ver el sorteo. De pronto sintió el aliento de Sirius en su cuello y dijo- Apuesto a que tus padres creen todo lo que sale de esa apetecible boca que tienes

Hermione al escuchar esto se quedo sorprendía. Definitivamente Sirius sabía como seducir a una mujer- es más fácil salir del problema con mi papa que con mi mama

-Naturalmente-dijo Sirius- es de la especie de los machos. Cualquiera de esta especie te sacaría de cualquier problema

Hermione se rió de la ocurrencia de Sirius y dijo- Es un encanto Sñr. Black

-No yo sólo digo lo que veo

-Entonces creo que necesitas ver más cerca o algo-dijo Hermione seriamente, ya que no le podía decir que era bonita, ya que comparada con todas las demás ella era… plana

-En serio no te das cuenta de lo bonita que eres-dijo Sirius- ¿verdad?

Hermione lo volteo a ver con cara confundida. Ella bonita. ¡Estaba loco! Le iba a contestar, cuando Dumbledore empezó a decir

-¡Bienvenidos, bienvenidos! A otro año en Howgarts. Les doy la bienvenida a todos los de 1er año y quiero decir ciertas reglas adicionales. No se puede hacer magia en los pasillos entre clases. Además el Sñr. Filch le gustaría que les recordara que toda la naturaleza debe estar fuera. Todas las 397 reglas escolares las pueden encontrar pegadas en la puerta del Sñr. Filch. Y claro como recordativo, el Bosque Prohibido esta estrictamente prohibido. Creo que es todo. Ahora ¡QUE EMPIEZE EL BANQUETE!

Muchísima comida apareció enfrente de Hermione, definitivamente estaba sorprendida

-¿Qué?-dijo Hermione indignada al ver como Sirius la veía- tengo un apetito feroz

-No estaba diciendo nada-dijo Sirius-sólo es divertido ver a una niña comer. Veras, Lily podría darte dinero para entrar a un concurso de comida

-Te escuche Black-dijo Lily-se algunos buenos hechizos ¿sabes?

-Lo se Evans, le tomo 1 semana a mi pierna para recuperarse después de 1 hechizo que me mandaste

-Creía que el dolor nunca iba a acabar-dijo James sonriendo, mientras imitaba a Sirius y decía- ¡OH MI PIERNA! James, hechizala por mí, o al menos tráeme un poco de hielo. Lo más probable es que no vuelva a caminar

-Sólo te pedí que hechizaras mi pierna, lo cual ignoraste-dijo Sirius mientras untaba mantequilla en su tostada- ahí estaba tu mejor amigo muriéndose del dolor y tú no lo ayudabas

-¿Le harías algo a la persona que te libro de tu amigo por 1 semana?-pregunto James

-Esa no es la razón y la sabes-dijo Sirius

-Si lo se-dijo James mientras veía a Lily y esta lo veía a él. Lily al verlo se sonrojo y bajo la cabeza. Todos los demás sonrieron sabiendo que a lo mejor podía funcionar.

* * *

NOTA DE LA AUTORA:

AVISO: ESTOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SI NO A ROWLING, todo le pertenece a Rowling y a la Warner. Tmb quiero que sepan que este es un mundo alterno, en esta historia no hay nada relacionado con la magia.

Hola a todos :)

¿Cómo están? Espero que les hayan gustado estos 2 capítulos, y como siempre les pido su opinión sobre estos capítulos.

Quiero agradecerles a las 2 personas que me dejaron su opinión, a la persona que lo hicieron anónimo, quiero contestarle aquí:

Para: **Lem B.G.:** muchas gracias por tu opinión en verdad me alegra que haya personas que les guste la historia tanto como me gusto a mí a la hora de leerla. Cuando leí que Hermione y a dejar su asignatura favorita pense lo mismo que tú, pero debamos entenderla quiere darle un cambio radical a su vida. Espero tus comentarios para la próxima.

Y para **Laia Bourne Black a** ti te conteste por medio de fanfiction, asó que en tu mail tendras la contestación jeje. Espero que le haya gustado, por favor déjenme reviews, sugerencias, tomatazos, todo es bien recibido JAJAJA.

Hasta la proxima.


	9. Ataque!

_Todo mi pasado._

_8.- Ataque!_

Después del banquete el grupo se dirigió hacia la sala común de Gryffindor. Lily y James iban platicando. Remus trataba de evitar que Peter interrumpiera a James. Y Sirius caminaba a lado de Hermione

Sirius le iba diciendo cosas que Hermione podrías necesitar mientras se encontraba en el castillo. Ella trataba de actuar como si todo eso fuera nuevo para ella. Lo cual era difícil ya que Hermione había pasado 6 años de su vida en ese castillo, pero eso no se lo podía decir a Sirius.

Escucho como Sirius le decía que las escaleras se movían, pero de pronto sintió como si alguien la estuviera viendo, se volteo a ver y vio que debajo de las escaleras había alguien en la oscuridad. Cuando sintió el golpe, ella solo se agarro de Sirius

Sirius la agarro antes de que ella tocara el piso, Hermione escucho como Sirius lanzaba un hechizo y después llamaba a James y a Remus, y después escucho pasos

James fue el primero en llegar y dijo-¿Qué paso?

-Alguien le lanzo un hechizo-dijo Sirius preocupado-vamos Hermione

Hermione trato de abrir sus ojos, Sirius la estaba cargando y la veía con preocupación. Hermione trato de hablar, pero Sirius puso un dedo en sus labios y dijo- Shh, te voy a llevar a mi dormitorio para que descanses

Hermione pudo notar la preocupación de Sirius, el cual la cargo todo el camino hacia el dormitorio, hasta que la acostó en su cama. Y de pronto Remus entro dándole una taza a Sirius. Dales esto, es chocolate

-¿Quién lo hizo?-pregunto Lily en el cuarto- Viste a la persona

-No-dijo Sirius-dejando el chocolate que Hermione no quería- no vi a nadie. Vi cuando Hermione estaba parada junto a mí y de pronto se callo-Sirius al ver que Hermione se movía de la cama dijo- acuéstate de Herm y descansa-dijo mientras Lily le pasaba una cobija y se la ponía encima

Remus entro al cuarto con una pieza de chocolate y forzó a Hermione a tomar un poco. Instantáneamente se sintió mejor, chocolate- _la mejor droga_- pensaba

Hermione cerro sus ojos y se dio cuenta que Sirius estaba sosteniendo su mano, sonrió y empezó a relajarse inmediatamente, ya que era bueno tener a alguien que la cuidara

Pero de pronto empezó a pensar - _¿Quién me ataco¿Por qué me atacaron¿Qué pasaría si me muero en esta época?_

Al poco rato Hermione abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que Sirius seguía con ella, lo cual hizo que Hermione le sonriera y vio quien más estaba en el cuarto. Lily y James eran los únicos pero estos se encontraban platicando

-Loo más probable es que pienses que soy un imán de problemas-dijo Hermione bromeando

-Me alegra que tu sentido del humor, sigue bien-dijo Sirius- en verdad me diste un susto de muerte

-Lo siento

-No lo estés-dijo Sirius-no fue tu culpa

-Si, bueno, pensare la próxima vez antes de ir a lugar obscuros. ¿Han funcionado las cosas entre ellos?-dijo Hermione viendo a Lily y a James

-Creo que están en camino-dijo Sirius viendo a su mejor amigo y a Lily- Gracias a ti

-Yo-dijo Hermione confundida- si no he hecho nada

-Corazón-dijo Sirius-has ayudado mucho más de lo que crees

* * *

NOTA DE LA AUTORA:

AVISO: ESTOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SI NO A ROWLING, todo le pertenece a Rowling y a la Warner. Tmb quiero que sepan que este es un mundo alterno, en esta historia no hay nada relacionado con la magia.

Hola a todos :)

Sigan con el siguiente capitulo.


	10. Un desayuno divertido

_Todo mi pasado._

_9.- Un desayuno divertido._

Hermione despertó a la mañana siguiente, se levanto despacio y pudo ver a Sirius en el suelo a lado de su cama. Sonrió al saber que aquel niño se quedo con ella toda la noche.

-Sirius despierta-dijo Hermione- es de mañana

Sirius tardo un poco en levantarse, pero al momento en que vio a Hermione dijo- esta seria una hermosa vista para tener todas las mañanas. Buenos días-dijo- ¿Cómo te sientes hoy?

-Mucho mejor, gracias-dijo Hermione-gracias por quedarte conmigo anoche en el piso. Me hubieras despertado y te hubieras acostado conmigo

-No es problema-dijo Sirius-vamos te llevo a tu dormitorio-espero mientras Hermione se levantara lentamente mientras trataba de arreglarse el cabello

-Te ves hermosa-dijo Sirius

-Gracias por mentir

-Vamos Hermione-dijo Sirius sonriendo

Hermione no necesitaba ayuda para encontrar su cuarto. Sabía perfectamente donde estaba. Cuando entro se dio cuenta que todas estaban dormidas pero entonces vio un baúl a lado de la única cama vacía

-_Debe de ser mío-_ pensó Hermione. Cuando lo abrió vio la ropa del colegio y los libros necesarios

Lily se despertó al escuchar ruidos y dijo

-¿Te sientes mejor?

-Si, gracias

Lily se levanto y fue hacía su propio baúl, abriéndolo y tomando un cambio de ropa y dijo

-Vamos te enseño donde esta el baño

Recordando que supuestamente ella no sabía donde estaba el baño siguió a Lily. Después de 1 hora, bajaron al gran comedor

Los chicos ya estaban ahí, y les habían guardado un lugar. Hermione se sentó entre Sirius y Remus, y Lily entre James y Peter.

Hermione vio a Peter y pensó- _¿Cómo podrá traicionarlos en el futuro¿Qué hizo que se volviera tan malo?_

-Hey-dijo Sirius- ¿Te sientes bien?

-Sí-mintió Hermione

-No es cierto-dijo Sirius mientras le ponía en la boca un pedazo de tocino para que no pudiera reclamarle

Hermione mastico el tocino y cuando le iba a decir algo a Sirius puso otro pedazo de tocino en su boca

-Necesitas comer-dijo inocentemente, mientras llenaba su palto con comida

Cuando Sirius le puso el plato enfrente no sabía que hacer; comer o aventárselo a la cara de Sirius. Pero gano la primera opción.

-Buena chica-dijo Sirius sonriéndole

Pero por esto Sirius recibió un gran plato de huevo en su cara, lo cual causo la risa de varias personas

-Necesitas comer-dijo Hermione inocentemente

A esa altura todas estaban riéndose. Sirius vio a Hermione pretendiendo estar enojado y dijo- Me lastimaste Hermione. Después que pase toda la noche a tu lado en el piso

-Ahora lo usas para tu conveniencia

-Acostúmbrate Hermione-interrumpió James- siempre lo hace

-Si-dijo Hermione-al menos luce mejor con huevos en la cara

-Estoy de acuerdo-s escucharon las voces de James, Lily y Remus

-Gracias-dijo Sirius empezando a quitarse la comida de la cara

-Vamos-dijo Lily-hora de clase

* * *

NOTA DE LA AUTORA:

AVISO: ESTOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SI NO A ROWLING, todo le pertenece a Rowling y a la Warner. Tmb quiero que sepan que este es un mundo alterno, en esta historia no hay nada relacionado con la magia.

Hola a todos :)

¿Cómo están? Espero que les hayan gustado estos 2 capítulos, y como siempre les pido su opinión sobre estos capítulos. Quisiera pedirles perdón por no haber subido los capítulos antes, pero prometo que cuando los haya acabado los subo.

Quiero agradecerles a las 4 personas que me dejaron su opinión, a los dos personas que lo hicieron anónimo, quiero contestarles aquí:

Para: MayuBlack: hola! Perdon por la tardanza pero espero que estos dos capitulo te gusten y sobre el final es muy interesante espero que te vaya a gustar

Para: Mia Arabella Malfoy: hola! Sobre los capitulo son cortos y no se porque (porque te recuerdo que yo solo traduzco XD)por eso pongo 2 capitulo cada vez que actualizo ya que se me hacen terriblemente cortos

Para: Lem B.G: hola! Me da gusto que te este gustando la historia y sobre el tiempo solo te voy a decir que si regresa pero antes sucede algo que le cambia la vida por completo.

Espero que le haya gustado, por favor déjenme reviews, sugerencias, tomatazos, todo es bien recibido JAJAJA.

Hasta la proxima.


	11. Pociones

_Todo mi pasado._

_10.- Pociones._

Pociones era la primera clase del día, lo cual no le agradaba mucho a Hermione, y esto se hizo mayor cuando Lily le dijo que la tomarían con los Slytherins, lo cual significaba que tendría que aguantar a Malfoy y a Snape.

Antes de entrar a la clase Hermione los pudo ver, y vio como Malfoy y Snape le dedicaban una sonrisa extraña, lo cual provoco que Hermione tomara su varita para hechizarlos, pero Sirius la detuvo y le dijo

-El profesor Bringx favorece a los slytherins y si te ve mandando un hechizo enfrente de él, tendrás detención durante 5 semanas, mejor espera hasta al rato

Hermione necesitaba hechizarlos, no podía esperar tenía que verlos sufrir, pero por lo visto tendría que guardar esas ganas, así que siguió a Sirius a una de las mesas, donde se sentó con Sirius, Lily y James su mesa se encontraba enfrente de la de Peter y Remus.

-Gracias por detenerme-le dijo Hermione a Sirius

-Bueno, no estoy diciendo que no hay que hechizarlos, de hecho yo te voy a ayudar, pero todo a su tiempo

-Me vas a ayudar-dijo Hermione sorprendida-después que en la mañana te avente unos huevos

-Bueno-dijo Sirius sonriendo-esa ha sido una de las cosas más lindas que le han aventado en la cara-interrumpió Remus-y lo más suave

-¿Es un habito aventarte cosas en la cara?-pregunto Hermione

-Trato que no-dijo Sirius-sólo que a las niñas les encanta aventarme cosas en la cara

-Claro y estoy segura que tu no haces nada para merecértelo-dijo Lily desde enfrente

-Apoco me veo como un chavo que hace cosas malas, para que le avienten cosas en la cara-dijo Sirius indignado

-Si-contestaron todos al mismo tiempo

Antes que Sirius pudiera contestar, todos los alumnos de esa clase entraron, dejando a todos los slytherins de un lado y a los gryffindors del otro lado. Y todos se callaron al ver entrar al profesor Bringx

-Bueno veo que todos decidieron tomar pociones otra vez-dijo el profesor-hoy vamos a hacer una mezcla, entre una poción para calmar la ansiedad y otra contra la agitación. Alguien me puede decir ¿Cual es?

Solo 2 manos se levantaron, la de Hermione y la de Lily. El profesor Bringx se extraño de que alguien más supiera la respuesta además de Snape

-Tu nombre niña-dijo el profesor

-Hermione Granada-dijo rápidamente-la poción se llama Droga de paz

-Si… muy bien. Droga de paz-decía el profesor. Al escuchar esto Sirius empezó a hacerle burla al profesor y a decirle a Hermione-buen trabajo Granda. Creo que esta vez le has ganado a Snape

-De hecho-dijo Hermione- mezclamos esta poción en mi quinto año

-¿En serio?-pregunto Sirius sorprendido

-Sip

-Ustedes deben de estar muy avanzados-dijo REMUS

-Creo que eso tiene que ver con nuestro maestro-dijo Hermione- cree que es el mejor, ya saben, como Snape

Sirius empezó a reir por el comentario de Hermione y dijo-Snivellus cree que es el único capaz de mezclar una poción buena. Hermione como tu sabes hacer esta poción, me puedes ayudar. Y así puedo hacer que Snape quede mal

-Eres la única persona que conozco-dijo Lily-que quiere ayuda no para pasar la materia, si no quiere hacer quedar mala alguien

-Claro-dijo Sirius-entonces ¿Me ayudas?

-Claro-dijo Hermione-¿Por qué no?

AL terminar la clase, el profesor empezó a revisar las pociones y dijo- Tsk, tsk Sverus esperaba más de ti. Muy bien hecho Señorita Granada, veo que usted es una buena influencia en el señor Black

* * *

NOTA DE LA AUTORA:

AVISO: ESTOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SI NO A ROWLING, todo le pertenece a Rowling y a la Warner. Tmb quiero que sepan que este es un mundo alterno, en esta historia no hay nada relacionado con la magia.

Hola a todos :)

Sigan con el siguiente capitulo.


	12. Hermione vs LuciusRound 2

_Todo mi pasado._

_11.- Hermione vs Lucius-Round 2._

-¿Viste la cara de Snape? No podía creer cuando el profesor dijo que mi poción era mejor que la suya-decía Sirius muy feliz- y fue todo gracias a Hermione

-A la mejor podría sentarse conmigo-dijo Jame-así podría pasar esa clase

-Pero, no se si puedo ayudarlos todo el año-dijo Hermione modestamente-como le dije a Sirius la poción me la sabía porque la había hecho en quinto año

-Entonces este año será como un repaso para ti-dijo James

Cuando iban caminando hacia el gran comedor 4 personas se interpusieron en su camino

-Muy bien hecho señorita Granada-dijo Malfoy-se ve que se te da el área de pociones

-No-dijo Hermione-sólo soy más inteligente que el podrido de Snape

-Lo mejor que puedes hacer es callarte-le dijo Snape a Hermione

-Y tú lo mejor que puedes hacer es recordar que estas sobre amenaza-dijo Sirius amenazadoramente

-Calmado Black-dijo Malfoy-sólo venimos a hacerle una proposición a Hermione

-No estoy interesada en ninguna proposición tuya Malfoy-dijo Hermione mientras se dirigía al lado opuesto, pero Malfoy la agarro del brazo lo cual la obligo a voltearse para verlo

-No tan rápido-dijo Malfoy-esta es la última oportunidad que te damos, así que escucha, únete conmigo y tu vida será mucho más sencilla

-Tienes que estar bromeando-dijo Hermione riéndose

-No, no lo estoy

-Bueno-empezó Hermione-siento decirte que no acepto tú generosa oferta Malfoy. Ahora si me disculpan

-Te vas a arrepentir-dijo Malfoy

-Y tu te vas a arrepentir, si la vuelves a tocar-dijo Sirius agarrando su varita

-En serio-dijo Malfoy, mientras soltaba a Hermione y tomaba su varita- y ¿que planeas hacerme Black, si vuelvo a tocarla?

-Haré tu vida un infierno Malfoy-dijo Sirius-así que porque no tomas tu grupo de idiotas y se van a fregar a otra parte

-Mejor vete tu al infierno-dijo Snape

-Porque no te vas a jugar con tu juego de química-dijo Sirius enojado

Snape al escuchar esto agarro su varita para atacar a Sirius pero Hermione le dio un puñetazo en la cara. Después apunto su varia en la cara de Snape y vio que sus amigos hicieron lo mismo

-ahora alguno de ustedes sería tan amable de decirme quien fue el que me ataco ayer-dijo Hermione pero al ver que ninguno contesto dijo- ¿Nadie? Bueno entonces creo que me tendré que vengar de todos ¿Qué les parece chicos?

-Creo que es una buena idea-dijo James- empieza con Snivellus

-Última oportunidad-dijo Hermione-bueno… _¡Densaug..!_

-Espera-grito el más chico

-Cállate idiota-susurro Malfoy

-No-dijo Remus-mejor cállate- tú

-Adelante-dijo Lily mientras apuntaba al niño con su varita-habla o te arrepentirás

El niño se veía confundido, veía todas las caras, el otro niño se veía igual de confundo por la situación

-No sabemos nada-dijo viendo a Malfoy

James camina hacia al niño para hechizarlo pero Hermione dijo-dejen a los 2 niños no saben nada, los sospechosos son Malfoy y Snape

Los 2 niños corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron y Hermione le dejo a Sirius y a James que se encargaran de Snape y ella de Malfoy

-Escúchame bien-dijo Hermione mientras lo apuntaba con su varita-si alguna vez vuelves a atacarme, te arrepentirás de haber nacido. Haré tu vida un verdadero infierno ¿Me entendiste?-dijo mientras decía- _¡Furnunculus_!-granos, muchos granos empezaron a salir de la cara de Malfoy mientras Hermione caminaba hacia el gran comedor

* * *

NOTA DE LA AUTORA:

AVISO: ESTOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SI NO A ROWLING, todo le pertenece a Rowling y a la Warner. Tmb quiero que sepan que este es un mundo alterno, en esta historia no hay nada relacionado con la magia.

Hola a todos :)

¿Cómo están? Espero que les hayan gustado estos 2 capítulos, y como siempre les pido su opinión sobre estos capítulos. Quisiera pedirles perdón por no haber subido los capítulos antes.

Quiero agradecerles a las personas que me dejaron su opinión, a las 3 personas que suscritas a fan fiction les respondí por este medio, y la persona que lo hizo anónimo aquí esta:

Para: Lem B.G.: hola! Gracias por escribirme, sobre tus preguntas: se supone que Hermione cambia totalmente de vida porque no quiere que sea igual a su vida en su tiempo real. Sobre quien la ataco ya viste que fueron los 2 desgraciados, y sobre los capítulos el original tiene 34 capitulo y lamentablemente todos están así de cortitos, pero espero que te hayan gustados los 2 que subí y que me puedas dar tu opinión

Espero que le haya gustado, por favor déjenme reviews, sugerencias, tomatazos, todo es bien recibido JAJAJA.

Hasta la proxima.


	13. Pelea en la lechuzeria

_Todo mi pasado._

_12. – Pelea en la lechuzería._

Durante las siguientes semanas Sirius no dejaba de molestar a Malfoy y cada vez que este trataba de defenderse Sirius le decía- ¡Cuidado Malfoy o Hermione te va a volver a hechizar!

Sirius y Hermione tenían 1 clase libre (desde que dejaron Adivinación) durante este tiempo Sirius le mostraba los terreno de Howgarts. Hermione a pesar de que los conocía bastante bien iba con Sirius sin decir ningún comentario al respecto. Aunque había veces que Sirius le enseñaba lugares que ni siquiera Harry o Ron conocían, así que decidió que se los iba a enseñar cuando regresara.

Con este pensamiento Hermione se dio cuenta de la verdad, algún día tendría que regresar. Pero con cada día que pasaba se le hacía más difícil pensar que se tendría que ir. NO quería irse a su tiempo ya que eso significaría jamás volver a ver a James, Lily o Sirius y eso le causaba mucho dolor.

Solo una vez Sirius le había preguntado a Hermione sobre sus antiguos amigos. Ella le había contado de Harry y Ron, claro sin decir sus apellidos, le contó algunas de las aventuras que había vivido con ellos. Le contó sobre su familia y sobre su vida en el mundo muggle. También le contó todo lo que sabía de Beauxbaton que habían aprendido en los libros. Sirius parecía satisfecho con la poca información que Hermione le daba sobre su vida pasada.

Ese día Hermione se encontraba esperando a Sirius en la lechuzería, este le había mandado una carta en la mañana pidiéndole verse en ese lugar. Hermione estaba un poco confundida, pero a pesar de eso decidió ir.

De pronto escucho pasos en las escaleras, supuso que era Sirius, pero al ver que la persona que estaba subiendo no era Sirius si no Lucius se enojo. Hermione trato de hechizarlo pero Malfoy reacciono antes desarmándola. Malfoy cruzo el cuarto rápidamente tapándole la boca a Hermione para que esta no gritara y apoyándola en la pared más cercana. Y le dijo

-Ahora se buena niña y deja de tratar de escaparte. Porque note vas a ir a ningún lado-al escuchar esto Hermione dejo de tratar de escapar- Muy bien, ahora si me prometes que no vas a gritar te quito la mano de la boca

Al momento en que Malfoy dejo la boca libre de Hermione, esta dijo- Sirius estará aquí pronto y…

-No nos tenemos que preocupar por el-dijo Malfoy con una sonrisa malvada- el no vendrá

-Tú mandaste la carta-dijo Hermione asustada

-Muy lista Hermione-dijo Malfoy cínicamente- Pensé que seria bueno que pasáramos un tiempo a solas

-No tenemos ni una sola razón para posar un tiempo a solas

-¿En serio? Tenemos unos asuntos pendientes-dijo antes de empezar a besarla por la fuerza. Hermione al sentir los labios de Malfoy trata de zafarse pero al ver que no podía mordió a Malfoy. Este al sentir lo que Hermione le había hecho le dio una bofetada, la cual hizo que Hermione cayera al suelo y que su cara empezara a ponerse roja, Hermione trato de pararse pero Malfoy se lo impidió. Hermione empezó a pegar en el pecho pero Malfoy no se movía, en lugar de eso empezó a besarla y a tratar de acariciarle las piernas, cuando Malfoy dejo libre la boca de Hermione esta dijo- QUITATE DEJAME IR

El empezó a reírse como loco, después la empezó a besarla de nuevo de pronto sintió su boca cerca de su oído, lo cual provoco que no pensara en nada. Hasta que lo mordió

-Te dije que dejas

-¿Qué te pasa maldita…-dijo Malfoy muy enojado, levantando su mano para pegarle. Lo cual no pudo terminar, ya empezó a sentir como una lechuza le empezó a picotear por toda la espalda, de pronto apareció Sirius acorralándolo mientras lo apuntaba con la varita- Vete de aquí Malfoy, antes de que algo que nunca me voy a arrepentir-dijo Sirius en tono de amenaza- y nunca te vuelvas a acercar a Hermione

Malfoy al escuchar esto salió corriendo del cuarto, mientras Sirius veía como huía, cuando lo vio lo suficientemente lejos volteó a ver a Hermione, la cual estaba tan asustada que no sentía las lagrimas que salían de sus ojos

-No llores-dijo Sirius mientras se acercaba a ella- por favor no llores-dijo mientras la abrazaba

-Tenía tanto miedo de que nadie viniera, el pudo…

-Ni siquiera lo pienses-dijo Sirius decididamente-No paso, ahora yo estoy contigo, todo va a estar bien-dijo mientras la abrazaba más fuerte.

* * *

NOTA DE LA AUTORA:

AVISO: ESTOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SI NO A ROWLING, todo le pertenece a Rowling y a la Warner. Tmb quiero que sepan que este es un mundo alterno, en esta historia no hay nada relacionado con la magia.

Hola a todos :)

Sigan con el siguiente capitulo.


	14. Sentimientos

_Todo mi pasado._

_13. - Sentimientos._

Sirius vigilaba muy de cerca a Hermione, desde que había pasado el accidente en la lechuzería. La veía tan frágil, como si se pudiera romper en cualquier momento. Aunque ella trataba de ocultarlo Sirius podía ver que Hermione seguía teniendo mucho miedo.

Sirius no había dicho nada sobre el incidente en la lechuzería, ya que ella quería que fuera así. Sus amigos siempre le estaban preguntado sobre el estado de su amiga, pero él no decía nada, cosa que se le así muy difícil ya que Lily con su naturaleza siempre quería estar ayudando, pero James siempre le decía que no se metiera en cosas que no se podían decir.

Después de un tiempo James por fin tuvo el coraje de pedirle a Lily una cita, y para sorpresa de todos ella dijo que si. Después de esa cita eran inseparables.

Sirius aunque no quisiera reconocerlo se sentía un poco celoso de Lily, ya que pasaba mucho tiempo más con ella que con su mejor amigo, además que ya casi no hacían bromas ya que James se la pasaba con Lily.

Él creía que podría manejar, el hecho que su mejor amigo tuviera novia, pero las cosas ya no eran las mismas. Remus se encontraba haciendo algo secreto y no le podía decir a nadie. Así que solo quedaba Hermione.

Sobre eso Sirius nunca se quejo sobre pasar un más tiempo con la castaña, se divertía mucho con ella. Era lista, hermosa y divertida. Lo único a lo que Sirius le tenía miedo eran los sentimientos que tenía la castaña por él, en ese momento empezó a entender por que James se encontraba así por Lily. Ahora él lo estaba viviendo, y con cada día que pasaba y cada momento que pasaban juntos este sentimiento crecía.

Después de los días Hermione se empezó a preocupar por que pensaba que nunca iba a poder regresar a su casa. La navidad que se aproximaba sería la primera navidad (desde hace 5 años) que no pasaría con Harry y Ron, era extraño pensar que en lugar de pasarla con Harry, la iba a pasar con los papas de Harry y con su padrino.

No podía pensar de esa forma, tenía que pensar sobre ellos en la forma en que los esta conociendo, ya que si pensaba de ellos en el futuro solo le sería tristeza y mucho dolor.

Aparte esta Sirius, ella sabía que no podía tener ningún sentimiento de amor hacía el padrino de su mejor amigo. Pero había algo que cada vez que veía a Sirius lo sentía y no lo podía identificar. ¿Estaría enamorada de él? eso no lo sabía

Después de un tiempo decidió dejar sus pensamientos y bajar un rato a la sala común. Pero pronto se dio cuenta que era un error, ya que sólo había una persona en la sala, era Sirius.

Sirius de pronto sintió la presencia de Hermione, y al voltearse se la encontró en el final de las escaleras, cuando la vio a los ojos esta le dedico una sonrisa. Hermione empezó a acercarse a donde Sirius estaba, para sentarse a su lado.

-Hola-dijo Hermione mientras se sentaba junto a él

-¿Por qué me has estado evitando?-dijo Sirius un poco enojado

-No lo he hecho

-Mentirosa

-Ok-dijo Hermione un poco apenada- alo mejor un poco. Lo que pasa es que estoy apenada por lo que paso el otro día

-No deberías-dijo Sirius amablemente-no fue tu culpa

-Lo sé, pero…

-Nada de pero-interrumpió Sirius- habrá una viaje a Hogsmade el próximo fin de semana

-¿En serio?-dijo Hermione tratando de aparentar que nunca había escuchado ese nombre- ¿Hogsmade?

-Es un pueblo enteramente mágico

-Wow-dijo Hermione tratando de fingir- espera, creo que escuchado algo sobre este lugar

-Bueno estaba pensando que ya que tu no sabes nada de Hogsmade, y con eso que Lily y James están saliendo. A lo mejor nosotros podemos…

-Sirius ¿Me estas pidiendo una cita?-dijo Hermione un poco apenada

Sirius al escuchar esto decidió voltear a verla, él nunca había tenido problema con invitar a una chica, de hecho normalmente ellas eran las que le preguntaban. Pero ahí estaba él, nervioso por haberle pedido a una chica salir con él. Y lo peor es que tenía miedo que ella le dijera que no

-Um… si claro-dijo Sirius un poco nervioso- ¿Irías conmigo a Hogsmade?

Hermione pudo ver que tan nervioso y apenado estaba Sirius, por lo cual no le podía decir que no- Si, me encantaría-dijo mientras sonreía

* * *

NOTA DE LA AUTORA:

AVISO: ESTOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SI NO A ROWLING, todo le pertenece a Rowling y a la Warner. Tmb quiero que sepan que este es un mundo alterno, en esta historia no hay nada relacionado con la magia.

Hola a todos :)

¿Cómo están? Espero que les hayan gustado estos 2 capítulos, y como siempre les pido su opinión sobre estos capítulos. Quiero agradecerles a las personas que me dejaron su opinión, a las 4 personas que suscritas a fan fiction les respondí por este medio, y la persona que lo hizo anónimo aquí esta:

Para: Natalia hola! Gracias por escribirme, me daducho gusto que te este gustando la historia, ya que tengo que admitir que a mí también me encanta. Espero que te haya gustado que es lo que le sucedió a Hermione en estos capítulos y sobre Sirius tienes toda la razón, es tan adorable XD, bueno espero tu opinión sobre los capítulos.

Espero que le haya gustado, por favor déjenme reviews, sugerencias, tomatazos, todo es bien recibido JAJAJA.

Hasta la proxima.


	15. Hogsmade

_Todo mi pasado._

_14. - Hogsmade._

El día de la salida a Hogsmade había llegado y Hermione no podía estar más emocionada, ya que tendría una cita con Sirius! La única experiencia que tenía sobre citas había sido con Victos en el baile de navidad de su cuarto año, y en su opinión eso no podía haber sido una cita.

Esa mañana se encontraba en su habitación preparándose para su primera cita real. Como no tenía ropa apropiada para la ocasión Lily le presto algunas prendas, las cuales fueron una blusa negra sin una manga, unos jeans pegados a la cadera y unas lindas botas negras. Y para agregar un poco de modernismo se puso una bufanda como cinturón. Su pelo decidió pinarse con un chongo medio despeinado dejando unos cuantos rulos afuera, lo cual le daba un toque angelical perfecto para la ocasión.

Cuando escucho que Lily había llegado a la habitación se dio la vuelta para que la viera, necesitaba su aprobación.

-¿Crees que a Sirius le guste?-le pregunto Hermione a Lily

-¿gustarle?-dijo Lily emocionada-le va a encantar

-¿En serio?-dijo Hermione sonriendo

-En serio-dio Lily-hasta que haces sentir que esa ropa me queda mal a mí.

-No creo que eso se posible-dijo Hermione sonriendo

-Como digas-dijo Lily- mejor me voy bajando, antes que los chicos piensen que no vamos a ir con ellos

-No tengo chamarra-dijo Hermione un poco preocupada- las mías se tuvieron que haber perdido junto con toda mi ropa

-Pidele una a Sirius

-NO podría-dijo Hermione

-Claro que puedes-dijo Lily- solo que no quieres, pero si tu no quieres hacerlo, yo se la pediré-dijo mientras salía de la habitación. Hermione trato de detenerla pero le fue imposible porque Lily fue más rápida que ella. Cuando se encontraba al inicio de las escaleras pudo escuchar

-Hola James, Sirius-dijo Lily alegremente- Hermione baja en un minuto, pero como poda su ropa se perdió incluyendo sus chamarras. ¿Por qué no le prestas una Sirius?

-Claro-dijo Sirius rápidamente- solo voy por… -pero no pudo terminar ya que Hermione bajo de las escaleras. Sirius al verla quedo embobado en su opinión se veía tan sexy con esa blusa. Nunca había visto a alguien tan hermosa como ella- Wow-dijo al verla

Hermione sonrió apenada por el gesto de Sirius-Hola

Lily al ver que Sirius no se movía dijo-Chamarra-pero vio que ni con eso dio resultado y dijo- Arriba, tú cuarto-pero Sirius seguía embobado viendo a Hermione- AHORA

Después del grito de Lily, Sirius reacciono y salio corriendo por las escaleras, regreso unos minutos después con una de sus chamarras. James al ver que su amigo había regresado, le ayudo a ponerse la chamarra a Lily, y cuando Sirius lo vio decidió hacer lo mismo con Hermione

-Gracias-dijo Hermione después de que Sirius le ayudo a ponerse la chamarra

-De nada-dijo Sirius mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla

Después el le ofreció su brazo para que caminaran juntos, Hermione se rió y tomo el brazo. Sirius lucia confundido y dolido, pero eso n o evito que le sonriera a Hermione. A mediad que caminaban ambos se veían contentos y más cuando Sirius le tomo la mano, la sensación de tener la mano de Hermione entre la suya, le encantaba a Sirius.

Caminaron por Hogsmade despacio, disfrutando cada lugar que visitaban. Sirius le mostraba las mejores tiendas, según su opinión. Las cuales eran las mismas que Harry y de Ron, lo cual no le sorprendió.

Sirius la llevo a la tienda de dulces por un poco de chocolate, después la llevo a la tienda en donde venden ropa muggle, de ahí salieron los dos con unas cuantas bolsas. Después decidieron ir a las tres escobas en donde buscaron una mesa y Sirius fue por unas cervezas de mantequilla

-Aquí tiene mi señora-dijo Sirius poniéndole la cerveza en frente

-Gracias-dijo Hermione sonriendo- me divertí mucho

-Yo también

Tomaron sus cervezas en silencio, casa uno viendo que hacía el otro, claro con un poco de discreción. Después de un rato era tiempo de irse.

Sirius la acompaño hasta la entrada al cuarto de mujeres. Ninguno de los dos sabía que hacer, después de un rato Sirius se decidió y la beso. Empezó despacio y con cuidado, pero con forme pasaba el tiempo el beso volvió un poco apasionado. Hermione le respondía de una forma que le encantaba al merodeador

Después de un rato, Sirius se separo, sonrió y le dijo a Hermione- Dulces sueños amor

-Dulces sueños Sirius-dijo Hermione metiéndose a su cuarto.

* * *

NOTA DE LA AUTORA:

AVISO: ESTOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SI NO A ROWLING, todo le pertenece a Rowling y a la Warner. Tmb quiero que sepan que este es un mundo alterno, en esta historia no hay nada relacionado con la magia.

Hola a todos :)

Sigan con el siguiente capitulo.


	16. La mañana de navidad

_Todo mi pasado._

_15. – La mañana de navidad._

Hermione no podía dejar de tocarse los labios y recordar el maravilloso beso que Sirius le acaba de dar. No podía creer cuando se había divertido esa tarde. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, era feliz.

Cuando Lily llego y vio a Hermione riéndose, lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue que Sirius había arruinado la cita- Genial¿Qué hizo esta vez?

-Me beso-dijo Hermione sonriendo

-No debe de hacer eso no es po… ¿Qué¿Te beso? Pensé que había arruinado la cita. ¿El te beso?

-Si, me beso

-¿Entonces?-pregunto Lily, pero al ver que Hermione no le contestaba- Hermione

-¿Entonces que?-pregunto Hermione

-¿Te gusta?

-Si-dijo Hermione riéndose de nervios

Lily sonriendo y se fue a su cama- James también me beso

Hermione al escuchar esto se dirigió rápidamente hacía la cama de Lily, pero esta antes de Hermione llegara cerro las cortinas-COBARDE-grito Hermione. Lily al escuchar esto no pudo evitar reírse

Los días pasaron muy rápido. Los jardines se cubrieron de nieve y solo unos cuantos niños se quedaron para las vacaciones de Navidad en el colegio. Sirius, James, Lily y Remus decidieron quedarse con Hermione, ya que esta no tenía donde ir a pasar las vacaciones. Pero para su desgracia Snape, también se quedo.

Todos estaban emocionados por la mañana de navidad, todos excepto Hermione. Sus pensamientos se encontraban con Harry y con Ron. ¿Qué estarían haciendo¿La extrañarían¿Estarían…? No, no podía pensar de esa forma. Así que se quito las lágrimas de la cara y bajo a la sala común.

Todos los chicos estaban ya a bajo esperándola para abrir sus regalos. Todos traían su pijama lo cual los hacía verse muy lindos. Remus traía una pijama de lunas. James de pequeñas snitches doradas. Y la de Sirius era una pijama negra y en la camisa decía "Mi ladrido es peor que mi mordida". Hermione no pudo evitar reírse por la ironía de esa pijama.

Todos al ver a Hermione le sonrieron y se fue a sentar con ellos y dijo- Lily baja en un minuto-dijo viendo a James-esta terminando en envolver tu regalo

Después de un rato Lily entro, y al poco rato empezaron a abrir sus regalos. Estaban tan emocionados, como si fueran niños pequeños, botando el papel por todos lados.

El primer regalo que Hermione abrió fue el de Remus, el cual fue el libro de "_Las Mejores Maldiciones para Usar Contra tus Enemigos_". Lily le dio un hermoso suéter rosa, junto con un pasador de cabello. James le dio un perfume y una nueva chamarra. Hermione sonrió y les dio las gracias a todos. Después sintió la respiración de Sirius en su cuello, el cual le dijo- Te voy tu regalo al rato. Gracias por el chocolate, el espejo y el…. Uh… libro

-Creí-dijo Hermione sonriendo-que te gustaría el espejo, con eso que tu ego es tan grande

-Sabes no deberías hablar mucho-dijo Sirius mostrando indiferencia-ya es por tu culpa

-¿En serio?-dijo Hermione- por cierto ¿Qué estaba haciendo Amber Latham el otro día? La próxima vez que te vea tan cerca de otra tipa te voy a agarrar de los pelos y te los voy a cortar

-¿Celosa Hermione?-dijo Sirius con una sonrisa enorme

-No-dijo Hermione enojada- pero estuve a 4 segundos de decirle que eras de su propiedad

Sirius sonrió al ver la reacción de Hermione y le dijo- Amber no significa nada para mí. Tu eres la única niña que e n verdad me interesa. Perdón por dejar que las cosas fueran tan lejos. Tendría que detenerla-dijo mientras la abrazaba y le daba un beso en la mejilla- ¿Me perdonas?-le dijo al oído a Hermione

Al escuchar estas palabras el corazón de Hermione se hizo chiquito. Se estaba enamorando de Sirius Black. Ese pensamiento no la asustaba de hecho la emocionaba mucho. Sabía que estaba mal pero no le importaba

Con una sonrisa en la boca le dijo- ¿Como podría decirte que no?

Sirius la beso y ahí el sus brazos, Hermione le dijo- Sólo prométeme que no va a volver a pasar

-Te lo prometo-dijo Sirius sonriéndole

* * *

NOTA DE LA AUTORA:

AVISO: ESTOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SI NO A ROWLING, todo le pertenece a Rowling y a la Warner. Tmb quiero que sepan que este es un mundo alterno, en esta historia no hay nada relacionado con la magia.

Hola a todos :)

Sigan con el siguiente capitulo.


	17. Sueños de medianoche

_Todo mi pasado._

_16 – Sueños de medianoche._

-Vamos Hermione-le decía Sirius tratando de meterla al lago del bosque

-Sirius, es casi media noche, esta fría el agua y estoy caminando descalza en la nieve. ¿Acaso crees que estoy emocionada y por esa razón voy a caminar rápido?

-Vamos amor-dijo Sirius poniendo cara de perro abandonado

-Solo dime a donde vamos-dijo Hermione siguiéndolo un poco más rápido

-A tú regalo de Navidad-dijo Sirius seriamente

-¿Mi regalo de Navidad?-dijo Hermione tratando de esconder el sarcasmo en sus palabras-que lindo de tu parte al poner mi regalo en medio del bosque

Sirius se detuvo, la volteo a ver y le sonrió. Suavemente le tomo la mejilla y le dio un suave beso en los labios- Va valer la pena, querida

Sirius se volteo y empezó a caminar de nuevo, dejando a Hermione sola. Esta decidió seguir al hombre que en unos cuantos años moriría. También era el padrino de Harry su mejor amigo. Solo en este tiempo tenía permitido robarle el corazón. El amor era un juego peligroso y ella sabía que en cierto momento tenía que perder, sólo que no quería que ese momento llegara.

No podía cambiar el pasado, eso era lo que se repetía todo el tiempo. Cambiar un sólo evento y tendría una serie de reacciones, que no podían pasar. Tenía que jugar este juego con mucho cuidado

Sirius se detuvo de repente y se sentó en la orilla del lago. La luz de la luna permitía ver a Hermione todos los árboles y ramas. Y en medio de estos había una manta con comida.

Sirius al ver la cara de Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír. Todo esta hermoso, de hecho el había preparado todo, y por lo visto había logrado hacer que a Hermione gustara

Hermione estaba encantada con el escena tan romántica que estaba viendo. Dos cervezas de mantequilla estaban colocadas en cada lado del mantel. Varia comida se encontraba en medio de las dos cervezas. Dos velas se encontraban volando sobre el mantel y una melodía se escuchaba a lo lejos

-Oh Sirius-dijo Hermione después de poder recuperar la voz- es hermoso

-¿Valió la pena?-dijo Sirius alegre

-Claro que si

-Lo sabía-dijo Sirius sonriéndole-sólo quería escucharlo de ti. Feliz Navidad

-Feliz Navidad a ti también-dijo Hermione mientras lo besaba- este es el mejor regalo de navidad que he recibido

Sirius al escuchar esto sonrió y dijo- Bueno toma asiento-dijo señalando una parte del mantel

Hermione se sentó en una de las esquinas del mantel y Sirius al lado de ella, poniendo su brazo en su cintura. Hermione no pudo evitar reírse al ver lo que Sirius había traído para comer: pasteles de calabaza, ranas de chocolate y pasteles de caldero, todos en cada plato. Sólo había un plato con comida real, alas de pollo

Sirius tomo un ala y la mordió. Cuando Hermione lo vio se acordó cuando en su cuarto año le llevaron pollo a una cueva abandonada, en donde se escondía. Sirius no tenía idea de todo lo que iba a sufrir en el futuro.

La tristeza que sintió Hermione tuvo que reflejarse en su cara, porque inmediatamente después Sirius dijo- ¿Qué pasa¿Hice algo mal?

Hermione lo vio y le sonrió con cierta tristeza-No Sirius, todo lo que hiciste esta perfecto. Solo que me acorde de otro lugar y otro tiempo. Todo esto es todo lo que puedo pedir, es como un sueño. Excepto por la nieve en la que estamos sentados-dijo Hermione sonriendo- Gracias Sirius, por este regalo.

-No hay de que Hermione-dijo Sirius besándola y tomando una pastel de calabaza

-Sabes Sirius debes de tener cuidado-dijo Hermione advirtiéndolo

-¿Por qué?

-Porque con todas estas cosas románticas-dijo Hermione sonriendo- estas haciendo que me enamore de ti

Sirius sonrió y dijo-Ese Hermione es uno de los mejores regalos que puedo recibir en mi vida

Y con la poca nieve que le caía a ambos, Sirius beso a Hermione con todo el amor que sentía por ella.

* * *

NOTA DE LA AUTORA:

AVISO: ESTOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SI NO A ROWLING, todo le pertenece a Rowling y a la Warner. Tmb quiero que sepan que este es un mundo alterno, en esta historia no hay nada relacionado con la magia.

Hola a todos :)

¿Cómo están? Espero que les hayan gustado estos 3 capítulos, y como siempre les pido su opinión sobre estos capítulos. Perdón por la demora, pero como ya lo había dicho me enferme de salmonelosis y fui a dar al hospital, pero por esa razón subí 3 capitulo /1 de regalo/ jeje. Quiero agradecerles a las personas que me dejaran su opinión, a las 3 personas que suscritas a fan fiction les respondí por este medio, y la persona que lo hizo anónimo aquí esta:

Para: mari hola! Gracias por escribirme, me daducho gusto que te este gustando la historia, ya que tengo que admitir que a mí también me encanta. Sobre el merecido de Lucius si vienen más escenas sobre eso (son enemigos era de esperarse jeje), espero que te haya gustado estos 3 capítulos en donde vemos como va creciendo el amor ente Sirius y Hermione. Espero tus comentarios sobre estos 3 capítulos.

Espero que le haya gustado, por favor déjenme reviews, sugerencias, tomatazos, todo es bien recibido JAJAJA.

Hasta la proxima.


	18. Alegría, Preocupación y Verdad

_Todo mi pasado._

_17.-Alegría, Preocupación y Verdad. _

Los salones se llenaron de ruido una vez que llegaron los alumnos de las vacaciones de navidad, risas y alegría invadían la escuela. Las clases empezaron haciendo que la vida normal de la escuela regresara.

Lily y James se volvieron más íntimos durante las vacaciones. Peter desapareció durante las vacaciones, de hecho no se sabía de él casi nunca y Remus se encontraba haciendo algo secreto. Y todo esto hacia que Hermione y Sirius estuvieran solos por mucho tiempo.

Ninguno de los dos tenia queja alguna sobre este aspecto. Ya que les agradaba la compañía del otro, lo cual hacía que su relación creciera cada día más.

Sirius llevaba a Hermione a un lugar diferente cada durantes sus tiempos libres. Se la pasaban todo el día platicando y compartiendo algunos secretos, pero como siempre había cosas que no compartían y se la guardaban para ellos. Pero había veces que solamente se sentaban en silencio mientras estrechaban las manos disfrutando la compañía del otro, para ellos esos eran los mejores momentos.

En las noches, se sentaban en la sala común en un sofa. Hermione se acostaba en el pecho de Sirius, mientras que este jugaba con su pelo, lo cual provocaba que Hermione se quedara dormida, en esas ocasiones Sirius la despertaba alrededor de la media noche para que cada uno se fuera a su habitación.

Dumbledore vigilaba de cerca la relación que crecía entre Sirius y Hermione, pero cada vez que los veía se preocupaba, ya que el sabía que cuando Hermione se fuera a su tiempo ambos sufrirían mucho.

Cada vez que los veía entrar al gran comedor juntos, se ponía a pensar en el dolor que sufrirían, pero de pronto se le ocurrió algo ¿Qué tal si Hermione llego a ese tiempo por alguna razón? Por esta pregunta dejo que la relación creciera cada día más.

-Buenos Días-dijo Lily a Sirius y a Hermione-los dos se ven que descansaron, sin embargo se la pasaron juntos hasta la media noche.

-De hecho-dijo Hermione-nos quedamos en la sala común y aunque no lo creas nos quedamos dormidos

-No lo creo-dijo James sonriendo maliciosamente

-No nos importa si no nos crees-dijo Sirius sentándose en el gran comedor

-Yo les creo-dijo Remus

-¿En serio?-dijo Sirius y James al mismo tiempo

-Si-dijo Remus- porque un día se me olvido mi libro en la sala común, y cuando baje me encontré con que Hermione estaba dormida en el pecho de Sirius. Y el también, tengo que admitirlo era un poco… tierno

Todos se rieron al escuchar esto-Gracias Moony por decirme tierno-dijo Sirius un poco apenado

-Bueno, a lo mejor tierno no es la palabra correcta. De todas maneras, yo les creo. Además hoy tenemos pociones y si no me siento a lado de Hermione, que es la mejor de la clase-aclaro rápidamente al ver la cara de Sirius- me va a ir muy mal en clase

-Esa es una razón muy lista-dijo James

-Me alegro que les pueda ayudar en la clase-dijo Hermione-aunque eso solo sirva para que me crean

-No es cierto eso-dijo Lily-te queremos querida. Sólo que eres realmente buena en Pociones y seriamos unos tontos si uno utilizamos esa ventaja ¿No lo crees?

-No soy tan buena-dijo Hermione apenada- ya les dije, lo que sucede es que ya me enseñaron esas cosas.- Además tuve que practicar muchísimo para ser buena en pociones

-Y estamos muy felices porque estuviste practicando-dijo James

-No todos piensas así-dijo Hermione pensando en algo que le había sucedido-una vez trate de ayudar a uno de mis compañeros y mi maestro de pociones le quito puntos a Gry… a mi casa, por ayudarlo

-Eso merecía hechizar al profesor-dijo Sirius

-No sabía que Beauxbaton tenia casas-dijo Remus

-Ah, si… si tienen-dijo Hermione un poco nerviosa

-Vamonos a clases-dijo Lily mientras se levantaba, todos la siguieron para dirigirse a las mazmorras.

* * *

NOTA DE LA AUTORA:

AVISO: ESTOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SI NO A ROWLING, todo le pertenece a Rowling y a la Warner. Tmb quiero que sepan que este es un mundo alterno, en esta historia no hay nada relacionado con la magia.

Hola a todos :)

Sigan con el siguiente capitulo.


	19. Mezclas

_Todo mi pasado._

_18. – Mezclas._

Después del desayuno todos se dirigieron hacia las mazmorras, donde tendrían pociones. Nadie le gustaba la idea, excepto a Hermione, ya que se alegraba que no tendría que soportar a los Slytherins por mucho tiempo.

Todos tomaron sus lugares usuales, los Slytherins entraron después de un rato, todos vieron con cara superior a los Gryffindors y se sentaron en sus lugares, el profesor Brinx entro

-Buenos días, veo que todos regresaron de las vacaciones, Bien, bien-dijo moviendo sus manos nerviosamente, en ese momento Hermione s e acordó del profesor Quirrell- en este tiempo veremos pociones más difíciles. Pero primero nos divertiremos un poco

Todos se voltearon a ver extrañados, la idea de diversión del profesor era un poco diferente a la de ellos. Una vez enveneno a todo el salón y les dijo que tenían una hora para preparar en antídoto antes de que murieran sólo por diversión.

El profesor Brinx rió- no se asusten, ya me di cuenta que ustedes están separados y que además siempre se sientan con las mismas personas. Así que decidí mezclarlos un poco

Todos al escuchar esto empezaron a susurrar, empezaron los comentarios de inconformidad, nadie quería que lo cambiaran de lugar

-No, no, nada de quejas, esto va a ser divertido-dijo sonriendo- todos recojan sus cosas y yo les diré donde ir

Después de 15 minutos todos estaban en lugares diferentes. A James lo sentaron con un Slytherin y a un Gryffindor enfrente del escritorio del profesor. Lily estaba con un Slytherin en una de las esquinas del salón. Remus y Meter se sentaron con un Slytherin en otra de las esquinas del salón. Sirius se sentó con dos niñas de Slytherin, las cuales estaban felices, en medio del salón. Hermione obtuvo el peor lugar de todos, la sentaron en medio de Lucius Malfoy y Severus Snape. Y lo peor es que no se encontraba cerca de ninguno de sus amigos, estaba sola en terrenos enemigos.

Luicius y Snape sonrieron al verla. Hermione se quería morir!

-Bueno, bueno-dijo Malfoy sonriendo-esto va a ser divertido

-No lo sueñes Malfoy-dijo Hermione

-NO digas eso querida-dijo Malfoy mientras le pasaba un dedo por el brazo de Hermione, el cual retiro inmediatamente

-Ni lo intentes Malfoy, ya sabes que paso la vez pasada

-Ah claro-dijo Malfoy sonriendo maliciosamente-Black no puede hacer nada esta vez, claro si no quiere un castigo

-El no podrá, pero yo sí-dijo Hermione decididamente- y te puedo envenenar, recuerda eso compañero

Hermione disfruto mucho la cara que puso Malfoy en ese momento, él sabía que Hermione era mucho mejor que el en pociones.

-Creo que lo mejor es que pienses lo que dices-dijo Malfoy-nosotros somos dos

-Ohh, tengo tanto miedo- dijo Hermione sarcásticamente, ignorando a ambos, tomo sus ingrediente y empezó a revolverlos sin tomarlos en cuenta. Pretendiendo que nada había pasado

* * *

-No puedo creer que Brinx nos haya movido-dijo James enojado-tuve que aguantar a Blasem durante todo el año

-Perdon-dijo Lily-creo que la unica que tiene derecho a quejarse es Hermione

-Es cierto, lo siento querida-dijo Sirius mientras la abrazaba por la cintura

-¿Cómo te fue?-pregunto Lupin

-NO me fue tan mal-dijo Hermione-después de tratar de envenenar a Malfoy, creo que se calmo-dijo sin poder evitar reirse.

* * *

NOTA DE LA AUTORA:

AVISO: ESTOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SI NO A ROWLING, todo le pertenece a Rowling y a la Warner. Tmb quiero que sepan que este es un mundo alterno, en esta historia no hay nada relacionado con la magia.

Hola a todos :)

Sigan con el siguiente capitulo.


	20. Sospechas

_Todo mi pasado._

_19. – Sospechas._

Remus estaba sospechando y Hermione lo sabía, y no sabía que hacer. Por lo pronto trataba de no hacer nada que hiciera que Remus le preguntara sobre eso, trataba de cuidar todo lo que decía ya que si decía algo que no encajara Remus se daría cuenta, por algo Remus era el merodeador más listo.

En todo momento pensaba ¿Qué hice para que sospechara¿Por qué la vigilaba cada rato? No sabía que hacer en esos momentos.

Espera, pensó Hermione, a lo mejor si lo hizo, fue en una conversación pasada. Fue tres semanas atrás, estaba sentada con Remus a solas en la sal común.

**FLASHBACK**

-Cuéntame de tus amigos-dijo Remus

-Claro-dijo Hermione sonriente- ¿Qué quieres saber de ellos?

-Lo que sea-dijo Remus-todo

-Son maravillosos-empezó Hermione-siempre logran meternos en problemas, pero siempre logran sacarnos, son como James y Sirius, de hecho. Hacen cosas muy estupidas. Harry siempre esta en peligro, no tengo idea cuantas veces sea ha metido en el Bosque prohibido…

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Eso fue, había mencionado al Bosque Prohibido. ¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta antes? Ahora ya sabía que era lo que había hecho, tenia que tener cuidado de no volverlo a hacer, Remus ya sabía demasiado.

Mientras tanto Remus estaba sentado con los merodeadores, pero estaba pensando en Hermione. ¿Quién era en realidad? Sabía que no venía de Beauxbaton, ya que le había escrito a uno de sus amigos que estudiaba ahí, y el le confirmo sus sospechas. Hermione no venía de esa escuela. Pero ¿Tendría que mentirles a los demás?

No, pensó Remus, no le podía decir todavía a Sirius. Ya que este estaba más feliz que nunca. Antes que conociera a Hermione, Sirius había salido con todas las niñas del colegio aunque algunas tuvieran novios. Pero él nunca duraba más de 2 semanas con cada una. Pero entonces Hermione llegó y todo cambio. Le ponía atención, la cuidaba e incluso la salvo. Pero a pesar de todo, el se salvo.

La voz de James lo saco de sus pensamientos- Entonces Moony¿Quieres compañía hoy en la noche?

-Claro-dijo Remus recordando que hoy era luna llena y no quería estar solo- bueno si ustedes quieren

-Yo sabía que nos dirías eso-dijo Sirius sonriendo-¿Qué haremos hoy?

-Que les parece explorar las calles de Hosgsmade-dijo James después de un rato

-Claro-dijo Remus-sólo hay que llevarnos el mapa

¿Por qué no lo había pensado antes? El mapa nunca decía mentiras. Remus dejo a Sirius y a James y fue al dormitorio. Después de buscar un rato en el baúl de James, lo encontró.

-Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas-dijo Remus tocando el mapa con su varita. Hoqwarts apareció en el mapa después de unos instantes, al momento en que apareció se puso a buscar a una persona

Sus ojos se mostraron sorprendidos cuando encontró "Hermione Granger". Entonces era verdad, les mintió, pero ¿Por que¿Por qué cambio su apellido? No podía pensar en ninguna explicación lógica, pero sabía que no podía decir nada. Primero quería ver que iba a pasar.

-Travesura realizada-susurro dejando el mapa en el baúl de James. Después regreso con sus amigos, para planear la próxima salida a Hogsmade.

* * *

NOTA DE LA AUTORA:

AVISO: ESTOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SI NO A ROWLING, todo le pertenece a Rowling y a la Warner. Tmb quiero que sepan que este es un mundo alterno, en esta historia no hay nada relacionado con la magia.

Hola a todos :)

¿Cómo están? Espero que les hayan gustado estos 3 capítulos, y como siempre les pido su opinión sobre estos capítulos. Como les prometí, aquí tienen los capítulos, después de unas merecidas vacaciones. Espero que todos estén disfrutando de sus vacaciones jeje. Quiero agradecerles a las personas que me dejaran su opinión, a las 3 personas que suscritas a fan fiction les respondí por este medio, y la persona que lo hizo anónimo aquí esta:

Para: estrella de kaleido hola! Gracias por escribirme, sobres si Irán Harry y Ron al tiempo de los merodeadores es no. Sobre si los padres de Harry van a vivir es no, la historia tiene que seguir su rumbo lamentablemte. Bueno muchas gracias por tu opinión y espero tus comentarios sobre estos 3 capítulos.

Para: Vivi-G Weasley Hola!1 me alegra que te guste la historia. Y aunque como dices los capítulos son cortitos son muy divertidos (por lo menos a mi me encanta) y sobre Hermione yo la verdad estaría saltando de felicidad porque estaría con las personas más guapas del planeta jaja. Bueno muchas gracias por tu comentario y nos vemos para la próxima

Para: natalia Hola!1 Me da gusto que te agrade la trama, para el final todavía faltan como unos 10 o 15 capítulos, pero creeme se iran rapidísimos jejs. Bueno muchas gracias por tu comentario y nos vemos para la próxima

Para: DAFNE BLACK Hola!1 Sobre con quien se queda Sirius no te puedo decir, solamente que es muy bueno el final. Sobre las otras historias que vas a publicar me encantaría leerlas, espero con ansias a que las subas.

Espero que le haya gustado, por favor déjenme reviews, sugerencias, tomatazos, todo es bien recibido JAJAJA.

Hasta la proxima.


	21. Niño bueno

_Todo mi pasado._

_20.- Niño bueno._

-La próxima semana es el día de San Valentín-le susurro Sirius a Hermione en el oído

-Y tú punto es…-dijo Hermione sonriendo

-Me preguntaba que te gustaría hacer

-Primero me gustaría que te sentaras así no tendría que doblar mi cuello para poder verte-Sirius al escuchar esto se sentó a su lado abrasándola muy protectora mente- y segundo no me importa que hagamos, con la condición que este contigo

-Eso suena como un plan-dijo Sirius alegre-deja todos los detalles para mí, tengo la idea perfecta en la cabeza

La sonrisa malévola que hizo Sirius susto a Hermione, la cual le sonrió sin ninguna duda. Se veía tan lindo, era como si fuera un niño chiquito que esta ideando su primera broma. Hermione beso a Sirius y supo, que en ese momento, lo amaba como a nadie más.

-A knut por tus pensamientos-dijo Sirius

-Guarda tu knut hasta el día de San Valentin-dijo Hermione sonriéndole-ese día te voy a decir que es lo que estaba pensando

-Pero quiero saber ahora-dijo con cara de perrito bueno

-Nop-dijo Hermione sonriendo- hasta el día de San Valentín, ese va a ser tu regalo

-¿Mi regalo?

-Si eres un niño bueno hasta ese día

-Te prometo que lo voy a ser-dijo Sirius besándola y abrazándola para acercarla más a él.

-¿Qué vas a ser que?-pregunto James curiosamente entrando al cuarto

-Un niño bueno-dijo Sirius sonriéndole a su mejor amigo-para poder obtener mi regalo

-¿Regalo?-pregunto James interesado- ¿Puedo conseguir uno si soy buen niño?-dijo viendo a Lily

-A lo mejor-dijo Lily dándole un beso en la mejilla a James

Los dos chicos celebraron por el hecho de obtener regalos. Los niños son niños, pensaron las dos niñas

-Una pregunta-dijo Sirius después de un rato- ¿Qué tan buen niño estamos hablando?

-Si-dijo James-que esperan de nosotros

-No totalmente buenos-dijo Lily-solo mejor de lo que son ahora

-Vamos a tener consideraciones con ustedes-dijo Hermione- tienen derecho a 3 bromas y a 3 castigos

-¿TRES?-dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

-Pero Hermione-dijo Sirius-es total la semana antes del día de San Valentín

-Si-dijo James preocupado-lo que significa que son 7 días completos

-No somos tan malas en las matemáticas-dijo Lily pellizcando el cachete de James con cariño

-Tres bromas y tres castigos-dijo Hermione decididamente- esa es una última palabra

-Más les vale que sean buenos regalos-dijo Sirius cruzando los brazos y arrugando los labios como un niño de 2 años muy enojado

-Te ves tan lindo con esa cara-dijo Hermione besándolo suavemente. Sirius inmediatamente reacciono y tomo a Hermione y la sentó en sus piernas

-Y tu luces linda todos los días-dijo Sirius acariciándole en cuello

-Gracias-dijo Hermione-pero eso no te da una broma extra o una detención extra. Lily y yo tenemos cosas que hacer, así que nos vemos después y recuerden tres bromas y tres castigos

Sirius y James vieron como las chicas se iban a su habitación, después de un rato Sirius le dijo a James

-Sabes Prongs, estaba pensando

-Y también Padfoot

-Si sólo tenemos tres bromas y tres detenciones…

-Entonces tenemos que hacerlas de tal manera que nadie las olvide-dijo James sonriendo malévolamente

-Leíste mis pensamientos-dijo Sirius sonriendo-

* * *

NOTA DE LA AUTORA:

AVISO: ESTOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SI NO A ROWLING, todo le pertenece a Rowling y a la Warner. Tmb quiero que sepan que este es un mundo alterno, en esta historia no hay nada relacionado con la magia.

Hola a todos :)

Sigan con el siguiente capitulo.


	22. La primera broma

_Todo mi pasado._

_21.- La Primera Broma._

Ya casi se acercaba el día de San Valentín y los chicos no habían hecho el esfuerzo por realizar una broma, por lo cual casi toda la escuela estaba preocupada. Sabían que cuando los dos merodeadores planeaban algo grande, iba a ser una bomba. Hermione y Lily sabían esto también, por lo que empezaron a arrepentirse sobre el número que le habían dado a los chicos. Sabían que la broma que preparaban iba a sorprender a todos. Incluso son Slytherins estaban preocupados, ya que sabían que ellos iban a ser el blanco de la broma.

Todos se mantenían alerta por si podían ver alguna señal sobre alguna broma. Incluso los profesores estaban vigilando a los merodeadores, para evitar que ellos fueran el blanco. Nadie se salvaba de ellos, nadie salía sin una broma

Finalmente, un día antes de San Valentín, paso.

Fue muy temprano en la mañana cuando la primera broma apareció. Todos estaban dormidos y algunos se encontraban en camino hacía el gran comedor para desayunar. Cuando entraron al Gran Comedor todos sintieron un pequeño escozor. Nadie le tomo atención, era muy temprano para que sus cerebros registraran que algo malo sucedía.

Pero algo esta mal. Nadie lo noto hasta que a medio camino se dieron cuenta de lo mal que estaban las cosas. La cara de todos era de diferente color! Mientras que las niñas gritaban y los niños estaban asombrados, todos voltearon a ver a James y a Sirius, pero para la sorpresa de todas sus caras también estaban pintadas. Pero de repente, como si alguien las estuviera escribiendo, letras aparecieron en la cabeza de todos

_Como los colores en un árbol en otoño_

_Tú humor esta ahí, para que todo lo veas_

_Intenta esconder algo_

_Las emociones se ven y nunca mienten_

_Los verdaderos sentimientos se mostraran_

_No más mascaras_

_Verde para la envidia, azul para el sentimiento_

_Naranja para la felicidad, rosa para el amor_

_Enojo rojo, vergüenza amarillo_

_Cualquier color, cualquier lugar_

_Se mostrara en tú cara_

_El hechizo no se puede quitar_

_Al final, ninguna respuesta se puede ocultar_

Todas las caras del cuarto se encontraban rojas y la de los dos problemáticos estaba naranja, mientras se morían de la risa. Hasta los maestros estaban enojados (ya que ni ellos se salvaron de esta broma)

-Sirius

James

Hermione y Lily dijieron los nombres de los dos muchachos y en sus caras apareció un color rojo fuerte, muy fuerte. Los chicos dejaron de reírse y trataron de poner su cara más inocente que tenían. Pero ninguna de las chicas se conmovieron con esa cara

-¿Alguno de los dos les gustaría decirnos algo?-dijo Hermione tratando de controlar sus emociones

-¿Cómo que Hermione?-dijo James inocentemente

-No lo se-dijo Lily señalándolo muy enojada-a lo mejor una manera que quitarnos esto

-Tranquila niña-dijo Sirius abrazando a las dos- solo les va a durar una semana

-UNA SEMANA-gritaron las dos chicas- ¡Pero San Valentín es mañana!

-Exacto-dijo James sonriendo

-Pensamos que esto podría ayudar a todos un poco-dijo Sirius sonriendo

-¿Y como va a ayudar esto?-dijo Hermione incrédulamente

-Píenselo un poco Hermione-dijo James suavemente-ahora todos sabrán a quien le gustan y podrán pasar San Valentín juntos. ¿No es genial?

-¿Genial?-dijo Lily enojada- ¡Es terrible! Nadie podrá esconder sus amores. No podrán esconder ninguno de sus sentimientos

-Si y normalmente tus amores los guardas para ti. Y ahora imaginate como se van a sentir las personas mostrando sus sentimientos y que todos puedan verlos

-Relájate Hermione, lo más seguro es que nos lo agradezcan al rato-dijo Sirius abrazándola por la cintura ya acercándola más a él- solo espera a lo que sigue

* * *

NOTA DE LA AUTORA:

AVISO: ESTOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SI NO A ROWLING, todo le pertenece a Rowling y a la Warner. Tmb quiero que sepan que este es un mundo alterno, en esta historia no hay nada relacionado con la magia.

Hola a todos :)

Sigan con el siguiente capitulo.


	23. Broma 2 y 3

_Todo mi pasado._

_22.- Bromas 2 y 3._

No fue hasta que el desayuno termino, cuando las chicas pudieron ver la segunda broma. De repente James salto de su lugar y grito

-Vamos Gryffindors a clases

Justo cuando termino todos los Slytherins se paralizaron. Para la sorpresa de todos, empezaron a cantar "It's a Small World After All" encima de sus lugares. Sus caras estaban amarillas por la vergüenza, pero se veía que por más que trataran no podían parar. Cuando terminaron se sentaron y trataron de esconder su cara pintada de amarillo.

Hermione y Lily inmediatamente voltearon a ver a James y a Sirius. Sirius levanto sus manos y dijo – Ya lo se, ya lo se, quieren una explicación. Le agregamos unas cosas a su comida en la mañana, así que cada vez que alguien diga "Gryffindors" empezaran a cantar alguna de las antiguas pero bellas canciones del pasado

-Pero lo mejor de todo esto-dijo Jame emocionado- es que no pueden parar hasta que digan la clave. Pero te aseguro que muchos de ellos nunca la van a descubrir

-Déjenme adivinar, es algo como "Gryffindor es lo mejor" ¿cierto?-pregunto Hermione recordando algo que le dijo Sirius una vez en Grimmauld Place

-Cerca-dijo Sirius

-Es "Gryffindor patea el trasero de Slytherin"-dijo James

-Al menos tiene sentido, ninguno de ellos va querer decirlo-dijo Lily

-Exacto-dijeron los dos chicos sonriendo

Para el almuerzo, ninguno de los Slytherins había descifrado la clave. Los hechizos eran divertidos, y eso tenían que admitirlo las chicas, ya que cada vez que el profesor Brinx premiaba a Hermione y le daba puntos a Gryffindor, todos los Slytherins empezaban a cantar. Cantaron de todo desde "Rubber Ducky" a "The Never Ending Song" y "Oops I did it again" hasta "99 Bottler of beer" ellos solos se consiguieron una semana en castigo con el profesor de pociones.

Todos, excepto los Slytherins, pensaban que eran una de las mejores bromas de los merodeadores. Pero aunque pensaran esto no sabían cuanto tiempo iban a aguantar todo el relajo del cambio de color de la cara, porque todo tenía un límite y eso era una de las cosas que tenían un límite.

Nadie esperaba una tercera broma. Nadie excepto Hermione, Lily y Remus. Y aunque la esperaran o no, iba a pasar antes que el día se terminara y pasó.

Hermione nunca pensó que Sirius la escuchara, pero si la escuchaba. Y en ese momento se arrepentía haberle contado sobre su vida, en especial sobre Fred y George.

Justo a su derecha había un gigante, pero gigante pantano. El pantano estaba lo suficientemente hondo para poder taparle una rodilla a una persona de estatura normal, y encima del pantano había cosas horribles, cosas realmente repugnantes. Sirius no solo había tomado la idea de los gemelos, si no la mejoro.

Todos estaban a la orilla del pantano teniendo cuidado de no caerse. Finalmente un profesor llego para ver que era lo que ocurría. Desafortunadamente este profesor esa Lamney (como Lockhart), el maestro de Defensa Contra las Artes Obscuras

-Con permiso, con permiso, DIJE QUE SE MUEVAN-dijo sin ver a donde pisaba, y piso justo en el pantano. Todos se rieron mientras veían como el maestro trataba de salir del pantano y decía- Cállense todos-dijo cuando pudo salir del pantano y trataba de limpiar su túnica- ¿Quiénes son los responsables de esto?

Nadie respondió. Todos lo veían con las manos en la boca para tratar de evitar que se escucharan sus risas. Ni siquiera los Slytherins dijieron nada, por miedo a empezar a cantar

-Nadie-dijo- bueno tendré que tomar medidas drásticas-dijo tomando su varita

Pero lo que paso enseguida hizo que todos se rieran. Cuando el profesor dijo el hechizo que el creía que iba a salir era el revelador, en su lugar salio una gran cantidad de agua del pantano, la cual le cayo toda encima a él.-"De acuerdo"-dijo enojado

* * *

NOTA DE LA AUTORA:

AVISO: ESTOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SI NO A ROWLING, todo le pertenece a Rowling y a la Warner. Tmb quiero que sepan que este es un mundo alterno, en esta historia no hay nada relacionado con la magia.

Hola a todos :)

¿Cómo están? Espero que les hayan gustado estos 3 capítulos, y como siempre les pido su opinión sobre estos capítulos. Les voy a confesar algo, me sorprendí ver que con los capítulos pasados haya recibido tantos reviews (espero que esta vez y las siguientes sean igual jeje) Quiero agradecerles a las personas que me dejaran su opinión, personas que suscritas a fan fiction les respondí por este medio, y la persona que lo hizo anónimo aquí esta:

Para: laura granger-157 hola! Gracias por escribirme, sobre la longitud de los capítulos, lamentablemente no puedo hacer nada porque esta es una historia que estoy traduciendo. Y como a mí también se me hacen los capítulos muy pequeños pongo 3 seguidos. Sobre si tengo otros fic, la respuesta es si (aunque te advierto que no se estan así de bonitos jeje) los puedes checar en mi profile. Bueno muchas gracias por tu opinión y espero tus comentarios sobre estos 3 capítulos.

Para: Natalia hola!1 Gracias por esciribirme, te prometo que no voy a tardar en actualizar, de hecho como estamos de vacaciones me estoy aplicando en esto de traducir los capitulo, para que me tarde menos. Bueno muchas gracias por tu opinión y espero tus comentarios sobre estos 3 capítulos.

Espero que le haya gustado, por favor déjenme reviews, sugerencias, tomatazos, todo es bien recibido JAJAJA.

Hasta la proxima.


	24. Del otro lado del pantano

_Todo mi pasado._

_23.- Del otro lado del pantano._

Todos los profesores llegaron justo después que el chorro de agua mojara al profesor Lamney, algunos de los maestros no aguantaron la risa, ya que ver al profesor en esas condiciones daba mucha risa.

Después de un rato la profesora McGonagall limpio la túnica del profesor y dijo- bueno aunque esta escena fue… chistosa, espero que todos podamos actuar de una manera madura ante esta situación. Ahora quiero que todos formen una línea de dos personas, sin hacer relajo-grito a unos niños de tercer grado- por aquí-dijo apareciendo unos pequeños botes para poder cruzar el pantano- 4 personas en cada bote. Y dije sin relajo!

Los grupos de 4 iban avanzando lentamente. Sirius cuando vio a Hermione le tomo la mano y se la beso, para después abrazarla y decir- Entonces ¿Disfrutaste el show?

-Creo que nunca te voy a volver a contar sobre alguna broma de Fred o de George

-Pero fue divertido usar la idea y mejorarla

-¿Cómo la mejoraron?-pregunto Hermione seriamente

-Bueno, este pantano no es portátil. Definitivamente no es tan fácil de quitar, como lo trato Lamney. Creo que tardan en encontrar la forma de quitarlo-dijo Sirius, el cual estaba muy orgulloso por su última broma

-Ese pantano se tiene que ir pronto Sirius Black-dijo Hermione decididamente-no voy a poder caminar por aquí todos los días si apesta tan feo

-Te cargare-dijo Sirius besándola, sonó tan decido que Hermione no pudo evitar reírse

-Eso es lo que dices ahorita, pero espera a que tengas que ponerlo en práctica te vas a arrepentir, espera… ¿Qué estas haciendo?

Pero Sirius no se detuvo por los gritos de Hermione. Sirius la levanto y empezó a cargarla. NO la puso en el suelo cuando Hermione empezó a gritarle y a pegarle en el pecho

-Creo que deberías tener cuidado Padfoot-dijo James al ver como Sirius traía a Hermione- su cara se esta poniendo roja y ya sabes lo que significa

-No pruebes tu suerte-dijo Lily- sigues en problemas con tu primera broma y de esa forma no vas a lograr remediarlo. ¿Por qué no la quieres poner en el suelo?

-Porque quiero demostrarle que no me voy a arrepentir de la oferta que le hice sobre cargarla cada vez que tengamos que atravesar el pantano

Lily al es escuchar eso vio a James y le dijo- ¿Por qué tu no me ofreciste a cargarme cuando pasemos por el pantano al que ayudaste a elaborar?

-Porque nunca lo pensé-dijo James seriamente

-Ok Sirius te creo-dijo Hermione-ahora ¿me puedes bajar?

-Hmm, no lo se-dijo Sirius

Hermione al escuchar esto mordió suavemente el hombre de Sirius y la bajo, y Hermione dijo- Gracias

-De nada-dijo Sirius frotándose su hombro- no tenias que morderme tan fuerte querida

-Lo siento amor-dijo Hermione besándolo

-NO son hermosos-dijo James sarcásticamente

-Cállate cara verde-dijo Sirius pegándole a James en el hombro, haciendo que este se callara

* * *

NOTA DE LA AUTORA:

AVISO: ESTOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SI NO A ROWLING, todo le pertenece a Rowling y a la Warner. Tmb quiero que sepan que este es un mundo alterno, en esta historia no hay nada relacionado con la magia.

Hola a todos :)

Sigan con el siguiente capitulo.


	25. Día de San Valentín

_Todo mi pasado._

_24.- Día de San Valentín._

Hermione despertó el día siguiente sintiendo algo en su cara. Cuando abrió los ojos encontró pétalos de rosa alrededor de ella. Al ver esto sonrió y se quito se su "cama de rosas". Tendría que besar a Sirius por esto.

Se quito de la cama y todos los pétalos que tenía en el cuerpo. Tomo ropa y salió corriendo a cambiarse. Quería pasar todo el tiempo de ese día con Virus.

Cuando bajo de su cuarto a la Sala Común, trato de buscar a Sirius ahí, pero no lo encontró. Así que decidió ir al dormitorio de hombres para buscarlo.

Seguía dormido, e inmediatamente un plan malévolo se le ocurrió. Se acerco a su cama, abrió las cortinas, se veía tan lindo dormido, lamentablemente no iba a estar dormido por mucho tiempo más. Alejándose de la cama para tomar vuelo, después salto a la cama de Sirius.

Sirius al sentir como algo le caía de repente supo que era Hermione, así que con un movimiento rápido hizo que cambiaran de posiciones. Poniéndola a ella abajo, para después hacerle cosquillas

-¿Me vas a tratar de levantar otra vez?

-Depende-dijo Hermione tratando de controlar su respiración después del ataque que había sufrido

-¿En serio?

-Si te niegas a pasar todo el día conmigo, si te tendré que despertar otra vez

-¿Por qué?-dijo Sirius tratando de probar a Hermione- ¿Hoy se celebra algo importante?.-Sirius se rió al ver la cara que puso Hermione

-Esta bien, yo tampoco quiero pasar el día contigo-dijo Hermione ofendida, tratando de quitárselo de encima- ¿Te puedes levantar?

-No-dijo Sirius mientras la abrazaba y la empezó a besar.

Después de un rato Sirius rompió el beso y se quedo viendo a Hermione. Estaba hermosa ese día, como nunca la había visto. Tenía una cara de sueño y una sonrisa de complicidad. Su cabellos castaño estaba acomodado sobre la almohada, y su pelo negro contrastaba con la piel blanca que tenía. Hermione le dijo a Sirius todo lo que tenía que escuchar que estaba feliz y que estaba más feliz por poder estar con él en esos momentos. También había algo que Sirius no podía entender. Su cara estaba pintada de un color naranja con rosa. ¿Estaría enamorada de Sirius? eso esperaba

-Vamos querida-dijo Sirius ofreciéndole su mano- tengo muchas cosas planeadas para hoy, y tenemos poco tiempo

Hermione espero a que Sirius se cambiara. Y después los dos bajaron tomados de la mano

Primero fueron a Hogsmade, en donde Sirius la llevo a una pequeña tienda de dulces donde le compro mucho chocolate. Después fueron a la pequeña tienda de té que estaba decorada con corazones y cupidos. Hermione recordó a Harry mencionar esa tienda antes.

Cada quien todo su té y hablaron de diferentes cosas. Después de un rato Sirius pago y salieron de la tienda para dirigirse a la escuela

-Gracias por todo Sirius-dijo Hermione sonriéndole- aunque me siento un poco extraña por la forma en que nos ven todos

-No te preocupes, lo más probable es que nunca hayan visto a alguien con la cara tan amarilla-dijo Sirius sonriendo

-Cállate-dijo Hermione tratando de no reírse-de todas formas, hoy fue magnifico, de hecho todos los días contigo son magníficos

-Si lo fue, pero el día no termina todavía. Todavía tengo algo planeado, pero primero-dijo Sirius mientras le tomaba la cara y la empezaba a besar

* * *

NOTA DE LA AUTORA:

AVISO: ESTOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SI NO A ROWLING, todo le pertenece a Rowling y a la Warner. Tmb quiero que sepan que este es un mundo alterno, en esta historia no hay nada relacionado con la magia.

Hola a todos :)

Sigan con el siguiente capitulo.


	26. Amor

_Todo mi pasado._

_25.-Amor._

-Sirius ¿A dónde vamos?

-Ya veras-dijo sonriendo

-¿Te encanta meterme al frío, y en medio del bosque justo a media noche?-dijo Hermione viendo en donde estaban-esta es la segunda vez que me traes

-Si, y no te olvides de tu pequeño desacuerdo con la nieve-dijo Sirius

-No podría olvidarlo-dijo Hermione tratando de guardar el lado sarcástico de la frase

-Va valer la pena

-Lo mismo dijiste la vez pasada

-Y la valió la pena ¿cierto?

-Si-dijo Hermione, la cual lo seguía cada vez que se adentraban más al bosque. Si no estuviera pensando en Sirius, Hermione hubiera notado que estaban tomando el mismo camino que tomaron en Navidad. Y también se daría cuenta que conforme iban llevando a ese lugar, el camino estaba adornado con pequeñas velas y algunas flores

-Por por Dios, Sirius, es hermoso-dijo Hermione saliendo de su asombro

Delante de ellos estaba una escena como de cuento de hadas. Había una pequeña mesa, la cual estaba rodeada de pequeñas flores. Velas flotaban sobre esta mesa, dándoles la luz perfecta, ni demasiado oscuro como para no ver, ni tan alumbrado para no dejarlos ver. Y para terminar este hermoso paisaje se escuchaba a lo lejos una suave música.

-¿Te gusta?-pregunto Sirius preocupado por la reacción de su novia

Hermione lo volteo a ver con lágrimas en los ojos y le dijo-Me encanta Sirius, nadie había hecho algo así para mi. Muchas gracias-dijo mientras lo abrazaba y lo empezaba a besar

La cara de Sirius empezó a ponerse de color naranja y rosa, pero el color que más se notaba era el rosa-Vamos amor, te tengo un regalo-dijo mientras le tomaba la mano

-Yo también te tengo algo-dijo Hermione-pero primero vamos a comer

Cuando Sirius escucho esto su cara torno a un color amarillo-Bueno con respecto a la comida… quería hacerte una comida muy rica y dicen que los italianos hacen la mejor comida entonces…

-¿Hiciste comida Italiana?-dijo Hermione

-Trate, también hice esta cosa-dijo Sirius señalando uno de los platos- y Lily me dio es recipiente

-Vemos que cocinaste

-Bueno tenemos spaghetti a la boloñesa, pollo Alfredo (el recipiente que me dio Lily) y pan Italiano

-¿Y para postre?-dijo Hermione sonriendo

-Mouse de 3 chocolates. James y yo estuvimos experimentando con la comida durante algún tiempo y este platillo salio de la nada

-Suena delicioso, tengo hambre vamos a comer

Sirius hizo que Hermione se sentara y después se sentó él, empezó a acomodar la comida, ambos empezaron a comer rápidamente. Todo estaba delicioso

Cuando terminaron decidieron abrir los regalos. Sirius fue el primero- Si no te gusta lo puedo devolver-dijo mientras le daba su regalo

-No seas tonto-dijo Hermione abriendo la pequeña caja. Adentro venía un collar, eran dos corazones unidos, los cuales en cada corazón tenía una pequeña piedra, la cual era la piedra que les tocaba a cada uno según el mes en que habían nacido. Sirius le ayudo a ponérselo –Gracias Sirius, también esta hermoso, me encanta

-De nada. Ahora ¿Qué hay de mi regalo que me prometiste?

-Aquí esta-dijo Hermione dándole una caja, ella veía como Sirius desenvolvía la caja con cierta impaciencia. Cuando termino de quitarle la envoltura a la caja se encontró con un reloj de bolsillo- Ábrelo-dijo Hermione

Sirius lo abrió y leyó el mensaje- _"A través del tiempo mi amor será tuyo_" Sirius la vio con unos ojos confundidos y le dijo- Esto significa…

-Te amo Sirius Black. Con todo mi corazón, cuerpo y alma. Te amo

Sirius la beso y la recostó suavemente cerca de la mesa y le dijo –Te amo Hermione-le susurro cerca de sus labios

-Entonces enséñame

-¿Estas segura?-dijo Sirius sorprendido

Hermione vio que Sirius esta un poco preocupado y para quitarle esas ideas lo beso para demostrarle que estaba segura. Y ahí en una hermosa noche en donde la luna los arropaba, se volvieron uno.

* * *

NOTA DE LA AUTORA:

AVISO: ESTOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SI NO A ROWLING, todo le pertenece a Rowling y a la Warner. Tmb quiero que sepan que este es un mundo alterno, en esta historia no hay nada relacionado con la magia.

Hola a todos :)

¿Cómo están? Espero que les hayan gustado estos 3 capítulos, por fin el momento en que muchas personas estaban esperando llego, es tan lindo Sirius (yo quiero un novio así, aunque creo que va a estar cañon encontrarlo jeje) Quiero agradecerles a las personas que me dejaran su opinión, personas que suscritas a fan fiction les respondí por este medio, y la persona que lo hizo anónimo aquí esta:

Para:.mari Hola!1 muchas gracias por tu review, me da alegría que hayan gustado todas las bromas y que te hayan hecho reír (lo cual era el chiste) y espero que te haya gustado lo que sucedió en el día de san valentín. Bueno nos vemos para la próxima.

Para: Sabrina Hola!11 muchas gracias por escribirme y me encanta que me digas que te gusta la historia espero que sigas leyéndola, nos vemos después

Para: natalia: hola! Muchas gracias por tu comentario me encanta saber que tan le aparecen las bromas y todo eso, estoy de acuerdo con lo de las caras creo que eso es muy original jeje, nos vemos para la proxima

Espero que le haya gustado, por favor déjenme reviews, sugerencias, tomatazos, todo es bien recibido JAJAJA.

Hasta la proxima.


	27. Salvando una vida

_Todo mi pasado._

_26.- Salvando una Vida._

-Bueno, bueno. No se ven cansados. Y deberían estarlo, ya que regresaron hasta alas 5 de mañana-dijo Lily en un tono muy parecido al de una mama. Hermione se veía contenta y por esa razón Lily no pudo evitar su curiosidad y dijo- ¿A dónde te llevo Sirius?

Hermione sonrió mientras recorría el cuarto y le decía a Lily-No creo que quieras saberlo

-Hermione¡Tienes que decirme!

-Al mismo lugar al que me llevo para Navidad-dijo Hermione sonriendo

Lily la veía esperando a Hermione dijera algo más, pero al ver que no decía nada, le dijo- ¿Entonces…?

-¿Entonces que?-pregunto Hermione fingiendo indiferencia

-¡Quiero detalles! James me acaba de dar un anillo, pero Sirius es imposible de predecir. ¡QUIERO DETALLES!

Hermione rió un rato y después dijo-Bueno, me cocino comida Italiana y comimos del recipiente que le diste. Tenia todo preparado de una forma tan romántica, y después me dio este collar-dijo mientras le daba el collar para que Lily lo inspeccionara

-Es hermoso! Ojala James me hubiera dado algo así. Olvida el collar, me hubiera hecho feliz si me hubiera cocinado la cena

-¿Cómo te dio el anillo? tuvo que ser romántico-dijo Hermione curiosamente

-Fue… para James. Estábamos sentados en el sillón y me abrazo. Y me vio y me dijo "Lily te amo, ten"y me dio el anillo. Tengo que darle algún crédito, creo, por lo menos lo trato. Además me dijo que me amaba

-Si, Sirius también me dijo que me amaba-dijo Hermione sonriendo

-¿Qué mas hicieron?-pregunto Lily

-Bueno, nosotros…-dijo Hermione mientras su cara se ponía amarilla

-¡Lo hicieron!-dijo Lily sorprendida

Hermione al escuchar esto agacho la cabeza apenada y sonrió de una manera bastante estupida

-Por Merlín¿Cómo estuvo¿Como es¿Lo disfrutaste?-dijo Lily emocionada

-Fue maravilloso-dijo Hermione-de hecho fue mágico

La cara de Lily cambio de repente y dijo-No te lastimo o te hizo algo ¿cierto?

-No, para nada-dijo Hermione sonriendo- fue realmente dulce. Me dijo que me amaba todo el tiempo como asegurándose que lo supiera. Y cada rato me preguntaba si me estaba lastimando. Realmente lo amo

-Oh wow! Es magnifico Hermione, estoy tan feliz por ustedes dos-dijo Lily sinceramente

* * *

Hermione se encontraba caminando por la librería por la tarde cuando escucho la voz de Sirius cerca de las puertas de la librería

-No puedo esperar ver la cara de Snivellus cuando baje al túnel y vea a Moony

-Padfoot ¡Como pudiste hacerlo! Si Snape baja a ese túnel se va a matar-dijo James muy enojado

-¿No sería una gran tragedia Prongs?

-¡Nadie merece morir Sirius!-dijo James mientras salía corriendo hacia donde se encontraba Hermione. James casi choca con Hermione cuando paso la esquina. Y la vio y le pregunto- ¿Cuánto has escuchado?

Hermione no perdió tiempo y dijo-Lo tienes que salvar James. Si Snape muere, la culpa será de Sirius. Sin mencionar las cosas que tendrá que pasar Remus. Lo molestaran y lo discriminaran el resto de su vida si mata a alguien mientras esta en su forma de hombre lobo

Perplejo James abrió su boca lo más que pudo. Hermione le grito enojada- VE JAMES Tienes que detenerlo antes de que tome el túnel

James no necesito escuchar más. Salio corriendo hacia las puertas principales. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo al Sauce Boxeador.

Vio una sombra que supuso que era Snape, entrando al túnel que estaba debajo del árbol. Teniendo en cuenta que le quedaba poco tiempo, corrió lo más rápido que pudo. Cuando llegó tomo a Snape de la túnica pero era demasiado tarde. Snape había visto a Remus transformado

Después de un rato de discusiones James pudo sacar a Snape del túnel, dejándolo en los jardines. En ese momento llego Sirius con una gran cara de disculpa, pero James le dijo-Llevalo al castillo, tenemos que infórmale a Dumbledore, pero primero-James se volteo a ver a Snape y le dijo en un tono que Sirius no conocía de su mejor amigo- más te vale que no le digas a nadie lo que acabas de ver. Si lo haces, te vas a arrepentir toda tu vida. Ah, creo que le tendrías que agradecer a Hermione, si no fuera por ella, estarías muerta en este instante

James vio como la cara de Snape cambio de un rosa pálido a un amarillo, por la idea de agradecerle algo a Hermione. Entonces James vio como Sirius y Snape regresaban al castillo en silencio, por primera vez sin estar insultándose.

Cuando ya no los pudo ver, James pensó en lo que acaba de suceder. Sirius le había contado si pequeña "broma". Pobre Moony, ya que ahora tendía que compartir su pequeño secreto con Snivellus todo gracias a Sirius

Bueno al menos es el único, pensó James, pero después se corrigió, dos. Hermione sabía lo de Remus, pero ¿Cómo se entero? A lo mejor vio el calendario lunar y se dio cuenta que sus desapariciones coincidían con la luna llena. ¿Guardaría el pequeño secreto? O ¿Le diría a todos? No lo sabía y en ese momento no quería descubrirlo. Lo único que quería era hacerle compañía a Moony, la compañía que necesitaba.

Checando que nadie lo viera, se transformo en ciervo. Se dio la vuelta y espero a Remus en la base del árbol. Esta noche correría con Remus, y mañana, mañana buscaría ciertas respuestas y tendría que decidir la mejor manera de resolver todo.

* * *

NOTA DE LA AUTORA:

AVISO: ESTOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SI NO A ROWLING, todo le pertenece a Rowling y a la Warner. Tmb quiero que sepan que este es un mundo alterno, en esta historia no hay nada relacionado con la magia.

Hola a todos :)

Sigan con el siguiente capitulo.


	28. Confesiones y Confrontaciones

_Todo mi pasado._

_27.- Confesiones y Confrontaciones._

-Moony tenemos un problema-dijo James a su amigo el día siguiente que estaban solos

Remus lo vio después de terminar de escribir la última palabra de su ensayo de Transfiguraciones, un poco confundido- ¿Qué pasa?-la noche anterior, James había sido el que más tiempo había pasado con él. Después de un rato había llegado Sirius, pero Remus sabía que algo no andaba bien

James dijo muy triste-Para empezar Snape sabe de tu… Sirius pensó que sería una Buena broma decirle a donde vas cada mes y decirle como entrar al túnel secreto. Y no tengo que decirte, que lo intento

La cara de Remus se volvió roja-¿Dónde esta? Lo voy a matar-dijo mientras se levantaba ¿Cómo se atrevió Sirius?

-Siéntate Remus, ese no es el peor de nuestros problemas-dijo James tranquilamente, tratando de decirle las cosas con cierta sensibilidad para evitar que su amigo tomara la noticia muy mal

-Snape le dijo a alguien. Oh por Dios!-dijo Remus tratando de adivinar la frase de su amigo. De pronto se imagino como los padres no iban a permitir que se quedara en la escuela así que empezarían a mandar las lechuzas, provocando que lo corrieran de la escuela

-No, Snape no ha dicho no dirá nada. Dumbledore se lo prohibió

-Entonces ¿Cuál es el problema?

-Bueno-empezó James-de alguna manera Hermione se entero. Escucho como Sirius me contaba lo que le había dicho a Snape. Me dijo que te tenía que salvar. Y no se como lo sabe, solamente lo sabe

Remus lo vio con confusión. Entonces Hermione sabía que era un hombre lobo. _Creo que es tiempo de tener una pequeña platica con Hermione_, pensó.

Hermione corría por el pasillo, tratando de evitar que su mochila no se cayera de su hombro, ya era muy tarde para llegar a sus clases. Estuvo en la librería buscando información sobre viajes en el tiempo, cuando se dio cuenta que ya era tarde.

Mientras, había estado evitando a los merodeadores. No quería explicar como supo de la condición de Remus. De hecho no quería ver a Remus, ya que el tenía sospechas de ella. Estaba corriendo por el pasillo cuando una gran sombra se le atravesó

-Hermione-dijo Snape saliendo de la oscuridad-¿podemos hablar en algún lugar, sólo por un minuto?

Hermione lo vio con desconfianza y le dijo-¿Por qué no aquí?

-No quiero que nadie escuche, por favor

Hermione asistió con resignación- Más te vale que te apures Snape, soy una persona muy ocupada y tengo cosas que hacer

-¿Preocupada por llegar tarde a las clases?

-De hecho si viera la hora, me daría cuenta que ya estoy muy atrasada

-No tardare-prometió Snape, mientras se metía a un salón vació

Snape cerró la puerta y puso un hechizo silenciado y sellador en la puerta. Hermione lo vio confundida ¿Cuál era el truco?

Snape la volteó a ver. Su cara estaba amarilla, más de lo normal- Yo solo quiero decir…bueno…gracias. No se que le dijiste a Potter, pero si no se lo hubieras dicho lo más seguro es que yo no estuviera aquí

-Aunque no le hubiera dicho nada James te hubiera salvado

-No lo se-dijo Snape sinceramente

-NO hagas que me arrepienta por enviado a James-dijo Hermione sinceramente-y si le dices algo sobre lo de Remus…

-No lo haré, te lo prometo

La expresión de Hermione se suavizo al escuchar esto-Escucha Severus-dijo provocando la sorpresa de Snape por hablarle por su nombre-eres mucho mejor así que cuando estas cerca de Malfoy. ¿No te das cuenta de las cosas malas que hacen¿Quieres ser odiado?

-Son mis únicos amigos-dijo Snape tristemente

-¿alguna vez has tratado de tener nuevos amigos¿Los mejores amigos te meten en problemas?-le decía Hermione seriamente- Mira, no te puedo decir quienes pueden ser tus amigos. Solo espero que en tu vida escojas mejores amigos

Y después de eso Hermione salió dejando muy pensativo sobre su vida

-Dime ¿Quién eres en realidad?

-Hermione se volteo rápidamente al ver quien le había hablado. Remus estaba parado en medio del pasillo

-¿Qué quieres decir?-dijo Hermione inocentemente, sabía que no le podía decir mentiras a Remus, de alguna manera lo iba a averiguar

-¿Quién eres?-pregunto Remus- Ni siquiera trates de decirme que vienes de Beauxbaton. Nunca has estado ahí antes y tu apellino no es Granada, es Granger. ¿Por qué las mentiras?

Hermione se metió al salón, y Remus la siguió. Cuando ambos estaban adentro del salón Hermione puso un hechizo silenciado y un sellador. Después se volteo a ver a Remus y le dijo

-Tienes razón mi nombre es Hermione Granger. Y nunca he estado en Beauxbaton. De hecho-admitió-sólo he visto fotografías de la escuela

-Entonces ¿Por qué las mentiras¿Por que dijiste que venias de ahí¿Por qué cambiaste tu apellido?

-Porque era necesario

-¿Por qué¿De donde vienes¿De que escuela vienes?

Hermione miro el suelo muy nerviosa, este era el momento de decirle toda la verdad- La única escuela en la que he estado es Hogwarts

-Entonces ¿Este es tu primer año?

-No, es mi séptimo año

-Pero acabas de decir…-empezó a decir Remus muy confundido

-Ya se lo que acabo de decir. Los pasados 7 años he estado en Hogwarts

Hermione vio la cara que puso Remus al escuchar esta información. Sus ojos estaban confundidos, algo normal, pensó Hermione

-No, no es posible…

-Si, Remus-dijo Hermione con una pequeña sonrisa- He estado en Hogwarts los pasados 7 años, sólo que no en este tiempo. Soy del futuro

* * *

NOTA DE LA AUTORA:

AVISO: ESTOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SI NO A ROWLING, todo le pertenece a Rowling y a la Warner. Tmb quiero que sepan que este es un mundo alterno, en esta historia no hay nada relacionado con la magia.

Hola a todos :)

Sigan con el siguiente capitulo.


	29. Explicaciones

_Todo mi pasado._

_28.- Explicaciones._

Remus al escuchar esto no pudo evitar reírse, se rió de una manera que no le había pasado en mucho tiempo- ¿Del futuro?-dijo divertido-Por Dios Hermione ¿Tienes una idea de lo que estas diciendo?

-Si, se exactamente lo que estoy diciendo-dijo Hermione seriamente

-Pero es imposible-dijo Remus quitando la sonrisa, ya que Hermione lo decía de una manera tan segura que parecía que le estaba diciendo la verdad. Todo esto le parecía imposible, pero una pequeña parte de él le decía que era cierto

-No es imposible-dijo Hermione tranquilamente- ¿De que otra manera iba a saber que eras hombre lobo? Y te apuesto que supiste mi apellido por el mapa de los merodeadores-dijo Hermione sonriendo, viendo que poco a poco iba convenciendo a Remus- Claro, que se del mapa. También se que tú junto con James, Sirius y Meter lo hicieron, usando los apodos de Moone, Prongs, Padfoot y Wormtail. Y la gran coincidencia es que sus apodos tienen que ver algo con su forma animaga

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-te estos diciendo la verdad Remus-dijo Hermione sonriéndole-soy del futuro

Remus la veía incrédulamente, pero era obvio que lo estaba diciendo con mucha seguridad, a lo mejor si era verdad

-¿Cómo?-pregunto Remus después de un rato

Hermione pensó como le iba a contestar eso por un minuto- No lo se realmente-dijo honestamente-Ron, Harry y yo estábamos en el tren y uno de nuestros enemigos entro al compartimiento para molestarnos. Y empezamos a discutir, entonces Ron y él empezaron a lanzarse hechizos. Cuando los dos dijeron sus hechizos trate de detenerlos pero no pude, lo único que logre fue que me pegaran a mí al mismo tiempo. Lo siguiente que recuerdo es haber despertado en un compartimiento vació y después aparecieron

Remus pensaba lo que le decía Hermione y le dijo- he leído en algún libro sobre que es lo que puede pasar si dos hechizos del mismo poder caen en una misma persona

-Dumbledore esta buscando una forma de mandarme de vuelta, pero estoy empezando a perder las esperanzas-dijo Hermione tristemente

Remus se acerco a Hermione y le puso una mano en el hombro y le dijo-Dumbledore encontrara la forma de regresarte a tu casa-dijo sonriéndole- Espera… me conoces. Lo que quiere decir que por alguna razón conoces a mi yo del futuro

-Si te conozco, no soy tan del futuro

-Entonces sabes que nos paso a cada uno

-Si, pero no te voy a decir… no puedo decirte. La historia debe seguir su curso-dijo gravemente

Hermione estaba pensando en Sirius. Estaría muerto cuando regresara. Sabía que no tenía permitido cambiar ese hecho, pero nadie le quito la idea de desearlo

-Tu cara es azul-dijo Remus, el cual empezó a reírse y ella trataba de esconder su cara con sus mano sin poder lograrlo, entonces Remus dijo- Hay cosas malas en el futuro ¿cierto?

Hermione no podía encontrar la forma de hablar, no podía decir la verdad. Se mordió la lengua para evitar decir algo que no debía. De pronto sintió como unas lágrimas caían de sus ojos sin poder controlarlas. Así que las dejo caer

-Hermione-dijo Remus preocupado por el cambio de estado de su amiga

-No-dijo Hermione-no me digas que todo va a estar bien. No sabes que es lo que me espera en el futuro, yo sí. Se todo lo que me espera en el futuro, se que les va a pasar a cada uno en el futuro-dijo mientras trataba de controlar sus emociones- y desearía poder decirle pero…

-Sh, esta bien Hermione-dijo Remus abrazándola tratando de tranquilizarla

Lloro como nunca lo había hecho, lloró por James y por Lily por la vida que les iban a robar. Lloro por Meter por que en eso momentos se sentía tan impotente por no poder evitar la traición de sus amigos. Lloro por Remus por el daño y la discriminación que iba a recibir en los próximos años. Pero sobretodo, lloro por Sirius. Lloro por los amigos que iba a perder, la vida que extrañaría, por la acusaciones que iba a recibir de sus amigos y la culpabilidad que iba a sentir por la muerte de su mejor amiga.

Remus trato de tranquilizarla y le dijo-Todo se va a arreglar al final. Todo va a estar bien

-Deja de decir eso-grito Hermione- NO va a estar bien. Nada va a estar bien. Cuando regrese todo va a estar como la forma en que es. Voy a regresar y voy a perder todo!

-vas a perder a Sirius-dijo Remus

Empezó a llorar mucho. Una voz empezó a escucharse en su cabeza, iba a perder a Sirius, lo sabía. Se trato de enfrentar la realidad, y no solo lo iba a perder en este tiempo si no para siempre.

-Hermione-dijo Remus-le tienes que decir

Hermione no lo podía soportar. NO le podía decir!No sabía como decirles. Nunca le iba a creer, le iba a decir que estaba loca y la iba a dejar. Y eso la mataría, no le podía decir , por lo menos no ahora

-No puedo

-Tienes que poder-dijo Remus molestamente, le puso una mano en la cara y la hizo que lo viera-Hermione, él necesita saberlo. El se merece saberlo, SI lo amas tanto como dices le tienes que decir. Se merece saberlo de ti, de la persona que lo ama

Remus vio como sus emociones pasaban por la cara de Hermione. Sabía muy bien que Hermione no le quería decir a Sirius. Y la verdad no le podía reclamar nada. No podía causarle un dolor semejante. Además que no sabía como decirle

-Tienes razón-dijo Hermione después de un rato-tengo que decirle, él se merece saberlo ¿Solo dame tiempo? Le voy a decir cuando este lista, y para eso tengo que ver como se lo digo

Remus la vio y le sonrió- En tu tiempo, pero Hermione, no tardes demasiado. Cada vez que tardes más será peor para él. Creeme el dolor lo destruirá

* * *

NOTA DE LA AUTORA:

AVISO: ESTOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SI NO A ROWLING, todo le pertenece a Rowling y a la Warner. Tmb quiero que sepan que este es un mundo alterno, en esta historia no hay nada relacionado con la magia.

Hola a todos :)

¿Cómo están? Espero que les hayan gustado estos 3 capítulos. Bueno les tengo dos noticias, la primera es que es mala, ya historia pronto llegara a su final, calculo como 2 actualizaciones más y se termina. Pero la buena es que hay una continuación!1, y me encantaría saber si les gustaría que la tradujera. Quiero agradecerles a las personas que me dejaran su opinión, personas que suscritas a fan fiction les respondí por este medio.

Espero que le haya gustado, por favor déjenme reviews, sugerencias, tomatazos, todo es bien recibido JAJAJA.

Hasta la proxima.


	30. El camino a casa

_Todo mi pasado._

_29.- El camino a casa._

Pasaron 2 meses, en los cuales Hermione no pudo decirle. Era el último de Abril y Remus empezó a preocuparse de que nunca le fuera a decir. Ya que cada vez que lo veía trataba de evitar el tema, y cuando se le presento la oportunidad de decírselo a Sirius no lo hacía.

Y para su preocupación la relación de Sirius y Hermione creía cada día más. Eran inseparables. Era demasiado obvio, hasta para las personas más estupidas, que eran íntimos. Todos podían ver cuando se amaban. Pero Remus tenía una pregunta ¿Cuándo estaría Hermione lista para decirles la verdad?

Remus no era el único preocupado. Dumbledore estaba todavía más preocupado por esta situación. Hermione parecía no estar lista para dejar este tiempo. De hecho, se veía muy contenta en ese tiempo con sus nuevos amigos. Pero si se quedaba podría afectar la historia. Y eso, Dumbledore lo sabía, podía causar serios problemas.

Dumbledore estaba sentado enfrente de su escritorio pensando en las noticias que le tenía a la Señorita Granger. Sabía que no iba a gustarle lo que le iba a decir, pero tendría que aceptarlo. Y entre más pronto lo hiciera era mejor.

_Debe estar por llegar en cualquier momento_, pensó Dumbledore. Había mandado a alguien a buscarlo. Necesitaba decirle las noticias que le tenía, aunque fueran graves las noticias.

Se sentó en su silla cuando escucho que tocaban la puerta. El reconoció que era ella, por la forma en que toco la puerta, era la misma que utilizaba cada vez que lo iba a ver-Adelante-dijo

-Señor-dijo Hermione entrando lentamente a la dirección- ¿Me quería ver?

Dumbledore se tomo un minuto para estudiarla. Se veía un poco frustrada, probablemente estaba haciendo algo con el Señor Black. También se veía curiosa por la razón por la que la mando llamar.

-Entre Señorita Granger y tome asiento por favor-dijo mientras le señalaba la silla

-Gracias-dijo Hermione suavemente, mientras se sentaba

-No necesita agradecerme, sólo tome asiento-dijo viéndola por un minuto-Ahora, se estará preguntando porque la mando llamar y más a esta hora

-si señor-dijo Hermione un poco apenada

-Entonces le digo-dijo Dumbledore calmadamente, viendo su cara para poder observar como iba a tomar la noticia- Encontré una forma de regresarla a su casa-Dumbledore la vio, y pudo observar como unas pequeñas lágrimas salían de sus ojos-no luce emocionada con esta noticia Señorita Granger. Acaso ¿no quiere regresar con las personas que quiere? Las personas de su tiempo

Hermione volteo su cara para el profesor no viera las lágrimas que tenía en su cara- Si señor, si quiero regresar a mi tiempo. Solo que…

-Va a extrañar su vida aquí

-Si señor

-Lo más importante va a extrañar al Señor Black

-Si señor-dijo Hermione tristemente

Dumbledore estudio cuidadosamente la cara de Hermione, y después de un rato dijo-Es un gran regalo, Señorita Granger, conocer el futuro. Algo que no se puede tomar a la ligera

-Lo se señor-dijo Hermione

-Si-dijo Dumbledore-por lo que tiene que entender que no podemos cambiar la historia. No importa cuando feo vaya a ser, tenemos que dejar que la historia tome su curso, recuerde eso Señorita Granger

-Lo hare señor

-Como lo dije antes-dijo Dumbledore viéndola por sus lentes de media luna-encontré la forma de regresarla a su casa

-¿Como?-pregunto Hermione

-Bueno-dijo Dumbledore sonriendo- cuando los dos hechizos le pegaron el primer día de la escuela, 3 estrellas estaban alineadas al sol, el orden del sol ocasiono una gran magia en cierto periodo. Pero esa magia puede ser revertirse cuando las tres estrellas estén alineadas otra vez

Hermione esta preocupada por decirle su pregunta al profesor, temiendo la respuesta que podría recibir, pero Dumbledore dijo- esas estrellas ya se van a alinear

-¿Cuándo?-pregunto Hermione dándose cuenta que su peor temor se estaba cumpliendo

-Cerca de la última semana de Mayo, creo-dijo Dumbledore

-¿Y que va a pasar ese día?-pregunto Hermione tímidamente- ¿Qué pasaría si no regreso?

Dumbledore estudio con cuidado ese momento y dijo- Oh, tiene que regresar Señorita Granger. Se tiene que ver, me temo que no tiene opción en esta situación.

* * *

NOTA DE LA AUTORA:

AVISO: ESTOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SI NO A ROWLING, todo le pertenece a Rowling y a la Warner. Tmb quiero que sepan que este es un mundo alterno, en esta historia no hay nada relacionado con la magia.

Hola a todos :)

Sigan con el siguiente capitulo.


	31. Ahora y por siempre te amare

_Todo mi pasado._

_30.-Ahora y por siempre te amare. _

Con forme pasaba el tiempo, Hermione contaba lo días que le faltaban para regresar a su casa, o por lo menos a lo que solía llamarle casa. No le gustaba la idea de irse, ya que era como contar lo días para que la relación que tenía con Sirius se terminara. Haciendo que cada día que pasaba se acabara muy rápido, por lo cual creía que cada hora que disfrutaba con él era maravillosa.

Pero no importaba cuanto quería Hermione que ese día llegara, Hermione sabía que el día que le tenía que decir toda la verdad a Sirius había llegado. Así que junto todo su coraje y lo que solían llamarle "Coraje de Gryffindor", fue a buscar al chico que amaba y cada hora que pasaba este sentimiento se hacía mayor.

Lo encontró en la sala común sólo. Estaba sentado en una silla enfrente de la chimenea, leyendo un libro (el cual Hermione le había dado "La Historia de Howgarts"). Pero cuando escucho los pasos de la castaña quito la vista del libro y la volteó a ver. Le sonrió cariñosamente, mientras Hermione trataba de detener sus lágrimas

-Hola querida-empezó Sirius-¿Cómo estuvo…

-Sirius-interrumpió Hermione-necesitamos hablar

Sirius se levanto, e inmediatamente se dio cuenta que Hermione veía a todos lados excepto a él. _Debe de ser serio, nunca había evitado verme,_ pensó.-Claro, pero vamos a otro lugar, en donde podamos tener un poco más de privacidad, no quiero que nadie nos interrumpa-dijo mientras guardaba el libro en su mochila, la cual la dejo en la silla en la que estaba sentado, no se preocupo por sus cosas, nunca nadie había agarrado algo de Sirius.

Hermione vio que Sirius acepto sin hacer preguntas y lo espero cerca del retrato. Decidió dejar que él la guiara a algún lugar. Sirius salió del retrato y se metió a un salón vació, espero hasta que Hermione entrara para poder cerrar el salón por medio de un hechizo. Ya que lo había hecho se volteo a ver a Hermione

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto-¿De que quieres que hablemos? Y por Merlín no me veas como si te fuera a comer en cualquier momento-trato de bromear Sirius, pero a Hermione no le causo risa, de hecho no mostró ninguna expresión.

Hermione vio al suelo, esperando que este le pudiera ayudar en lo que estaba apunto de hacer. Finalmente vio a Sirius y dejo que las lágrimas salieran. Sirius al ver así a Hermione inmediatamente fue con ella y la abrazo, le limpio las lágrimas y la beso suavemente- Bebe, no llores por favor-dijo tranquilamente-perdón por lo que hice. Pero por favor no llores

-NO hiciste nada-dijo Hermione separándose de él

-¿Entonces que pasa?

Hermione camino un paso hacía atrás, no podía dejar de llorar-Sirius mañana me voy

Hermione vio a Sirius, y deseo borrar esa imagen de su cabeza, ya que le causaba muchísimo dolor, verlo con esa cara-¿Por qué?

Hermione luchaba por no ir a los brazos de Sirius y decirle que nunca se iría de su lado. Pero eso era una mentira. Tenía que saber la verdad y como Remus le había dicho lo mejor era que lo oyera de ella misma-Porque tengo que hacerlo Sirius, pero creeme que no quiero

-Entonces por que no te quedas-grito Sirius, golpeando una pared por la frustración que sentía- Lo siento Hermione, sólo que no entiendo porque te tienes que ir, en lugar de quedarte…conmigo

Hermione se hizo para atrás y se recargo en la pared y dijo-porque, amor, la historia no puede cambiarse

Sirius puso una cara de confundido y dijo- ¿Historia¿Qué tiene que ver si cambiamos la historia, con nosotros?

-Todo, amor. Después de esta noche no nos volveremos a ver, hasta dentro de 20 años. Y en esa época no me vas a reconocer. Lucia muy diferente

Sirius estaba más confundido que antes-¿Cómo…

-Se todo esto-termino Hermione, riendo de una forma muy extraña-Porque Sirius, querido, por que todo eso ya lo viví. Veras, soy del futuro

Sirius se rió, igual que lo hizo Remus-Esa es una buena broma Hermione¿James tramo todo?-dijo Sirius viéndola fijamente, pero se dio cuenta que estaba hablando muy enserio- Nada de lo que acabas de decir es broma ¿cierto?

-No estoy bromeando. Hoy es mi última noche en este tiempo. Todo tiene que ver con 3 malditas estrellas-dijo Hermione evitando ver a Sirius, ya no lo podía ver, era tan doloroso

-Pero nos volveremos a ver ¿cierto?-pregunto Sirius el cual no pudo evitar que sus palabras sonaran con esperanza haciendo que Hermione no aguantara por mucho tiempo más

Hermione se volteo a verlo-Si-dijo viéndolo tristemente-pero Sirius, no me vas a recordar

Sirius quito el espacio que existía entre los dos y la abrazo. La abrazo muy fuerte y le beso la cara con mucha delicadeza, lo cual, le rompía el corazón cada vez más- Oh querida, nunca podría olvidarme de ti

Hermione no podía aguantar más, así que lo alejo de ella- pero lo harás-protesto- y aunque lo hagas, por un extraño milagro, recordarme, no podremos estar juntos. Tendré 13 años Sirius! Habrá un gran diferencia de edades entre nosotros. No hay forma de que podamos estar juntos.

-Pero podemos estar juntos ahora. Y quiero pasar contigo hasta el último momento que tengamos-Dijo Sirius cariñosamente

Sirius la tomo en sus brazos, y despacio empezó a juntar su boca con la de ella, probando su labio de abajo, hasta que ella abrió la boca, dándole total acceso. Hermione le respondió el beso con ansias, tratando de decirle adiós en este último momento que tenía con él.

Sirius la recostó suavemente en el piso, dejando su túnica debajo para que ella pudiera acostarse en ella. Con gran facilidad la desvistió mientras se ayudaban a estar desnudos.

-Te amo-le susurro Sirius cuando le quito la última prenda. Todo el tiempo le susurro promesas dulces y le dijo que la amaría por siempre. Por un momento, Hermione se olvido de lo que le esperaba en la mañana

Mucho más tarde, estaba acostada en una cama, viéndolo dormir. La sabana estaba enredada en su pecho, mientras Hermione acariciaba el pecho desnudo de Sirius disfrutando la sensación que esto le provocaba. Nunca olvidaría ese cuerpo. También sabía algo, que su corazón le costo un tiempo admitirlo-Te amo Sirius, Ahora y Siempre te amaré, nunca lo olvides-Sirius le dio un pequeño beso, después la abrazo y se quedo dormido junto con ella.

La luz de la mañana entraba por las cortinas despertándola. Fue en ese momento en que se dio cuenta que estaba sola en el cuarto de las niñas… en su tiempo.

* * *

NOTA DE LA AUTORA:

AVISO: ESTOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SI NO A ROWLING, todo le pertenece a Rowling y a la Warner. Tmb quiero que sepan que este es un mundo alterno, en esta historia no hay nada relacionado con la magia.


	32. Casa

_Todo mi pasado._

_31.- Casa. _

-Oh por Dios!-gritaba Lavander Brown, haciendo que todo el dormitorio de niñas la escuchara y de paso toda la torre de Gryffindor-Hermione regresó

Todos se acercaron a ver a Hermione, pero esta lo alejo. Corriendo al baño y encerrándose con uno de los hechizos más poderosos que conocía. En ese momento, esta segura y encerrada en el baño, cuando sintió como las lágrimas salían de sus ojos. Se volteó y vio su reflejo en el espejo. Sus labios seguían teniendo el sabor de Sirius, de sus dulces y suaves besos. Levanto la mano para poder tocarlos y así recordar los eventos de la noche pasada

Estaba viendo se reflejo cuando un sonido se escucho por la puerta del baño, sin importarle el ruido Hermione seguí viendo su rostro triste

-¿Hermione?-dijo Harry tocando la puerta-¿Estas ahí?

Hermione al escuchar a su mejor amigo, se quito las lágrimas de los ojos. Después se dirigió a la puerta y le quito el hechizo. Abrió lentamente la puerta. Harry al verla rápidamente la abrazó muy fuerte

-Por Dios Hermione, me da tanta alegría que estés aquí otra vez. Yo, todos, te hemos extrañado muchísimo. Nada es lo mismo sin ti

-También me alegra verte-dijo Hermione feliz, olvidándose de su tristeza y abrazándolo muy fuerte. Era muy bueno volver a verlo y estar así con él. Sólo deseo poner tener a Sirius ahí- Entonces ¿Qué ha pasado mientras no he estado? La versión corta por favor

Harry se separo y le sonrió- Voldemort esta muerto. Estuvimos en guerra mientras no estuviste y ganamos. Perdimos a algunas personas incluyendo a Neville. Ginny y yo estamos juntos. Draco se volvió bueno después del accidente del tren, se sintió muy culpable por eso. Ahorita esta saliendo con Dawn Ravinstin una Gryffindor de sexto, la cual es hija de muggles. Ah Ron y Luna son pareja

Hermione trato de digerir tanta información que había recibido, por lo visto se había perdido de muchas cosas- Wow, se escucha que tuvieron un año muy ocupado

Harry sonrió- Si, fue como emocionante. Hice muchas cosas pensando bien. Pero bueno, tú ¿Qué hiciste?

Hermione se volteó a ver al espejo y dijo algo que no se entendió muy bien

-¿Qué dijiste Hermione?-pregunto Harry-no te escuche

-Me enamore-dijo Hermione tristemente

La sonrisa de Harry instantáneamente se quito-Oh¿De quien?

Hermione le sonrió tristemente-Sirius

-Lo siento Hermione-dijo Harry honestamente, mientras la abrazaba muy fuerte. Mientras ella lloraba en su hombro

-Estoy mojando tu camisa-dijo Hermione cuando se separo de él, tratando de poner cierto humor en ese lugar. Trato de sonreír pero le fue imposible-Vamos-dijo-quiero ver a todos.

Harry sonrió al escuchar esto, y le limpio la última lágrima que había en el rostro de su amiga. Puso su brazo alrededor de sus hombros, caminando hacía el Gran Comedor, donde la mayoría de los estudiantes se encontraban en ese momento. Hermione veía a su alrededor y veía varias cambios que se habían hecho desde el tiempo de los merodeadores. Algunos cuadros eran nuevos, algunas cosas en diferentes lugares y otras simplemente en el mismo lugar.

Cuando entro al Gran Comedor todos su amigos se acercaron junto con otras personas que ni siquiera conocía. No tenía idea de cómo la estaban abrazando, ya que eran muchas personas a su alrededor, lo único que hacia era abrazarlos y sonreírse. Después de un rato alguien vino a su rescate.

-Señorita Granger-dijo Dumbledore-¿Podemos hablar?

Hermione asistió y siguió al director, esquivando a todas las personas que querían saludarla.

-Espero que este feliz de haber regresado-dijo Dumbledore

-Si, lo estoy, señor

-¿Pero…?

-Pero siento que no pude enseñar nada de mi tiempo, allá

-¿nada que enseñar?-dijo Dumbledore confundido- hiciste que un hombre viera los errores de su vida-Dumbledore se volteo viendo a la mesa de profesores. Ahí Hermione vio como Snape la estaba viendo-Y por hacer eso-añadió Dumbledore después de un rato- salvaste muchas vidas ¿Acaso eso no tiene ningún valor?

-si-dijo Hermione-creo que si pude enseñar algo

-Enseñaste más que eso-dijo Dumbledore mientras sacaba una carta de su túnica- Ten, Sirius me la dejo para que te la diera cuando fuera tiempo-dijo mientras se la daba

Hermione vio la carta con tristeza. Trato de abrirla, pero no podía ese no era el lugar para leerla, era muy personal. Le traería tantos recuerdos dolorosos. Así que guardo la carta en la bolsa de sus jeans.

-Claro, tienes que leerla en privado-dijo Dumbledore después de ver que había hecho con la carta- Una última cosa, Sirius dejo una nota. Diciendo que en caso de su muerte, tú, Harry y Lupin recibirían la mansión Black y todo lo que tuviera. El dinero que tiene en el banco será divido entre tú y Harry

Hermione lo vio y dijo-No, no hay manera en que pueda vivir ahí. Tengo que alejarme de todos los recuerdos que tengo de él. Después de la graduación, la próxima semana, tengo la intención de irme. Tengo que alejarme, tengo que alejarme de los recuerdos

Y con eso Hermione se alejo de Dumbledore y salió del Gran Comedor, con Harry muy cerca de ella.

Dumbledore la vio con una mezcla de admiración y tristeza en sus ojos.

FIN

* * *

NOTA DE LA AUTORA:

AVISO: ESTOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SI NO A ROWLING, todo le pertenece a Rowling y a la Warner. Tmb quiero que sepan que este es un mundo alterno, en esta historia no hay nada relacionado con la magia.

Hola a todos :)

Sigan con el siguiente capitulo.


	33. Epilogo

_Todo mi pasado._

_Epilogo. _

**_(ES EL MISMO TIEMPO QUE EL PROLOGO, JUNIO, ALGÚN DÍA)_**

Teniendo lágrimas en los ojos, Hermione caminaba por el balcón de su casa. Venía el cielo, recordando la primera noche con Sirius. Tomo la carta de su pantalón para leerla, como lo solía hacer en noches como esas

_Queridísima Hermione,_

_Te equivocaste. Si me acorde de tí. Recuerdo todo sobre ti. Recuerdo el tick que tenias, poniendo tu pelo detrás de tu oreja. Como querías tener todo perfecto. Como comías chocolate cuando estabas deprimida. Como tenias diferentes sonrisas cuando estabas realmente contenta, bromeando o avergonzada. O cuando tratas de disimular tu enojo. Recuerdo cada detalle de tu cuerpo. Como te estremecías cuando te tocaba tu ombligo, o cuando suspirabas cuando besaba tu cuello. Yo recordaba todo esto, cuando tú no recordabas nada. Vi como madurabas y te convertías en mujer. Vi como luchabas y cuando triunfabas. Y pensado en todo esto, Te amo tanto como el día que te fuiste, incluso más. Pienso en ti en cada momento del día. Te amo Hermione. Recuerda eso mi ángel, mi amor. Recuerda que yo te recuerdo y que te amo desde que nos volvimos a ver en tu tercer año. Tú eres mi corazón y mi alma. Tú eres mi todo. A pesar del tiempo, mi amor siempre será tuyo. Recuerdame Hermione, recuerda nuestro tiempo juntos, recuerda que te amo. Nunca lo olvides._

_Siempre Tuyo_

_Sirius._

Con cuidado Hermione doblo la carta y la guardo en su bolsillo. La ciudad estaba dormida, pero pronto despertaría con la promesa de un nuevo día, con un nuevo comienzo.

Pero para ella, cada día era igual que el pasado, lleno de dolor y de recuerdos. Solo trataba de pasar el día.

Trataba de borrar las memorias de todo su pasado, y guardando las memorias del presente, las del futuro. El pasado le había dado memorias muy dolorosas como para vivirlas otra vez. Memorias que necesitaba tener cerca de su corazón pero al mismo tiempo alejarlas de sus pensamientos. Y la única forma en que podría curar ese dolor era compartir ese dolor, pero no estaba dispuesta a hacerlo.

Hermione tomo la otra carta que guardaba en su bolsillo, una que había recibido la noche anterior, la cual era de Harry. La desdoblo y leyó las palabras urgentes

_Querida Hermione,_

_Te extrañamos mucho! Queremos verte pronto, necesitamos saber que estas bien. Por favor ven a visitarnos pronto. Ginny, Lupin y yo nos estamos quedando en la mansión Black. Tenemos una sorpresa para ti! No te pudo decir que es, pero lo que te puedo decir es que, te va a encantar, no te a fascinar._

_Tienes que venir a vernos, no vamos a aceptar un no por respuesta. Si no vienes a visitarnos por tus propios pies, iremos a buscarte. Es una promesa. Tienes 2 semanas para traer tu trasero a esta casa!_

_Te queremos Hermione. Podemos ayudarte, pero para eso necesitamos que nos dejes. Por favor ven lo más pronto posible. Tienes que ver tu sorpresa._

_Con Amor_

_Harry_

Doblo la carta, para darse cuenta de lo que tenía que hacer. Tenía que regresar. Lo sabía ahora. Necesitaba estar cerca de sus amigos. Necesitaba su amor y su apoyo. Pero lo más importante, necesitaba a alguien en la que pudiera confiar y compartirle todos sus secretos.

Camino lentamente por su apartamento y entro a un pequeño cuarto que estaba justo a lado del de ella. Camino hacía la cuna que se encontraba en el centro de la habitación y vio a la pequeña figura que dormía en ese lugar. Se parecía tanto a Sirius. Desde ahora ya tenía la cabeza cubierta de pelo negro. Y sus ojos, el cálido azul era idéntico al de Sirius.

Agachándose un poco, Hermione acarició la cabeza de su hija- Te quiero amor y estoy segura que tu padre también. De hecho te esta viendo en ese momento

Beso la pequeña cabeza de la criatura, después se dirigió a la puerta- Buenas noches mi pequeña Sirina. Vamos a regresar a casa.

CONTINUARA…

* * *

NOTA DE LA AUTORA: 

AVISO: ESTOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SI NO A ROWLING, todo le pertenece a Rowling y a la Warner. Tmb quiero que sepan que este es un mundo alterno, en esta historia no hay nada relacionado con la magia.

Hola a todos :)

¿Cómo están? Espero que les hayan gustado estos4 capítulos. La historia se termino, SNIF, SNIF, la verdad me da mucha tristeza porque este proyecto fue muy importante para mí, ya que fue la primera historia que traduje, lo cual me da mucho orgullo jeje, Bueno no tengo más que decirles muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron esta historia, y todavía más a los que me dejaron un review (o muchos). No me queda otra cosa que decir NOS VEMOS EN LA SECUELA.

Quiero agradecerles a las personas que me dejaran su opinión, personas que suscritas a fan fiction les respondí por este medio, y la persona que lo hizo anónimo aquí esta:

Para:.Natalia:hola, como tas?perdon por el retraso pero tuve unos cuantos problemas personales, pero para recompensarlos les traje toda la historia completa jeje. Espero que te haya gustado el final y si no recuerda que me puedes matar jeje, nos vemos en la secuela.

Para: Sabrina: hola! sabes me alegra que a tua amigas y ati te guste la historia, y también espero que te haya gustado el final, Nos vemos en la secuela., bye

Espero que le haya gustado, por favor déjenme reviews, sugerencias, tomatazos, todo es bien recibido JAJAJA.


End file.
